Los Diarios de Korra - Libro 1: El Nuevo Avatar (MAKORRA)
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Korra se siente destrozada tras la ruptura con Mako, así que decide escribir sus memorias para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos al mundo. Pero un nuevo peligro llega a Ciudad República cuando un nuevo avatar aparece de la nada exigiendo la renuncia de Korra. ¿Quién es este nuevo avatar?, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que exista? ¿Lograran Mako y Korra estar junto? Gracias por leer!
1. Poder Infinito Pero Sin Mako

**HOLA A TODOS,**

**Este es mi fic sobre la Leyenda de Korra, espero que les guste. La historia comienza justo donde terminan los hechos del Libro 2: Espíritus, pero NO es como yo creo que deba ir la serie en la próxima temporada, esto es más bien una continuación ALTERNA que yo he creado con algunos personajes nuevos. Realmente espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews que significarían todo para mi. Gracias y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra (A excepción de los creados en esta historia por mi) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, yo solamente los uso para mis historias.**

La convergencia harmónica se había ido. Los espíritus vagaban libres por ambos mundos luego de 10.000 años de encierro. Unalaq había sido derrotado y sólo había un avatar indiscutible: Korra. Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo la vida del avatar era todo un desastre. Su verdadero amor Mako la había dejado y la batalla con Vatuu había dejado muchos destrozos en la ciudad... ¿Cómo lidiar con tantos sentimientos ocultos? ¿Cómo evitar que esos mismos sentimientos se acumularan tanto que terminaran explotando en el pecho de la joven Korra?

...

...

...

**Capítulo 1: Poder Infinito Pero Sin Mako**

-Queri... Querido Diario -escribía Korra en un cuaderno mientras se hallaba tirada sobre el suelo de la casa en Ciudad República- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto -se recriminaba a sí misma mientras rascaba detrás de su cabeza con el lapiz-

"Querido Diario, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que vencí a Vatuu. La convergencia armónica se fue hace tres semanas y las labores de reconstrucción a cargo de Lin siguen su curso. Pero aún tengo cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza que no sé como solucionar. Me siento perdida y exasperada. Dolida y contristada. Extraño a Mako, pero no voy a decir que fui yo la que se equivocó. Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así. Tal vez lo nuestro nunca funcionará. Puede que sea mejor olvidarlo para siempre"

Mientras tanto en el patio de entrenamiento a las afueras de la casa, Mako y Bolin hacían un poco de ejercicio y entrenaban, como todas las tardes.

Bolin corría a toda velocidad escapando de la llamarada de fuego que Mako disparaba en su dirección. Sin dudarlo dos veces levantó su pie y girando su tronco disparó un abanico de fuego que alcanzó a Bolin pero este se echó al suelo y la llamarada le pasó por encima, rostizando uno de sus cabellos, este indignado exclama...

\- OYE! cuidado con el cabello de la estrella! -Mako dispara otro golpe de fuego que su hermano esquiva mientras dice-

\- Ya no eres famoso, ataca!

Entonces Bolin golpea la tierra con sus manos y una pared de tierra se levantó delante de él sirviéndole como escudo para los ataques de su hermano. Entonces Bolin patea la pared de tierra y esta sale disparada hacia Mako pero este con gran maestría, la espera y cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dió una voltereta hacia adelante poniendo su mano sobre aquella pared con los pies en el aire, entonces impulsando su mano sobre la piedra saltó hacia adelante usando sus pies para disparar una poderosa llamarada pero Bolin esquivó el ataque saltando y cayendo a tierra la cual al golpear se desprenden varias rocas que comienzan a flotar sobre su cabeza, entonces comenzó a arrojarlas a su hermano Mako el cual por medio de saltos y volteretas las iba evadiendo. Pero Bolin se adelantó a sus movimientos y golpeando una de las rocas la hizo salir disparada golpeando el estómago de su hermano y enviandolo hacia una gran piedra la cual destrozó con su espalda mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor. Mako no se levantó de allí.

Emocionado, subiendo los brazos y meneando las caderas, Bolin exclamó...

\- Y Bolin gana la batalla jejeje -dicho esto el maestro tierra fue saltando a ayudar a su hermano a salir de las rocas, pero al acercarse Mako movió sus piernas de manera circular enviando fuego a todos lados e impactando a Bolin el cual cayó al suelo mientras Mako se levantaba frente a él con una sonrisa pícara, diciendo-

\- Mako gana la batalla!

En ese momento entra Asami, muy hermosa como siempre cargando una jarra de limonada para los chicos.

\- Oigan, beban algo

\- Uy si, malteadas! -exclamó Bolin levantándose del suelo en un segundo y yendo a apoderarse de uno de los vasos y a beberlo.

\- Es limonada, Bolin -dijo Asami

\- Es lo mismo -exclamó Bolin mientras seguía bebiendo, entonces miró a Mako beber de su vaso con calma, así que señalándolo le preguntó- te vas a tomar eso?

\- SI! -regañó.

\- Y donde está Korra? -pregunta Asami- no la he visto en un rato

\- Está en la otra habitación -respondió Bolin- muy callada ha estado por cierto

Los chicos asienten a ese comentario.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de policias de Lin Beifong...

Una mujer de 1.80 de estatura, con cabello largo castaño hasta las puntas, vestida con un traje armado de cuero muy ceñido a su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, era tan escultural como la mismísima Asami Sato. Sus ojos pintaban un verde esmeralda profundo mientras sus labios eran grandes y rosados. Sus cejas delicadamente finas y su rostro de ensueño. Aquella mujer se adentró en el departamento de policías y caminando a la recepción habló a uno de los encargados, diciendo...

\- ¿Alguién puede decirme dónde puedo encontrar a la que se hace llamar avatar Korra?

Mako, Bolin y Asami se encontraban a la mesa comiendo un bocado al momento que Korra sale algo apurada de la habitación con dirección a la puerta de salida...

\- Vas a alguna parte? -preguntó Mako indiscreto. Korra se detuvo en seco y responde

\- Voy a salir a recorrer la ciudad, quizás me reúna con Lin Beifong para discutir asuntos relacionados con Ciudad República... no me esperen despiertos -dijo para luego salir de la casa dejando a todos muy extrañados.

\- Parece muy segura de sí misma -dijo Bolin

"Querido Diario" -escribió Korra mientras se hallaba a los pies de la recién reconstruida estatua de Aang a las orillas del lago- "lo admito, extraño a Mako, y lo extraño mucho. Cada vez que lo veo a la cara me doy cuenta de que no puedo estar sin él. Lo necesito a mi lado. Pero no puede ser"

Korra suspira derrotada y echándo una mirada a la inmensa estatua de Aang, ella exclama

\- Ayúdame Aang... desearía poder contactar contigo como antes

\- Y entonces firmé autógrafos hasta el amanecer... -decía Bolin emocionado a unos aburridos Mako y Asami quienes tenían más de 20 minutos escuchando sus historias de cómo se convirtió en una estrella... por enésima vez

\- sabes una cosa Bo, ya es tarde hay que descansar -dijo Mako levantándose de la mesa.

\- Pero viene la mejor parte Mako, no puedes irte

\- Mako tiene razón, Bolin -dijo Asami- Es mejor que vayamos a descansar

\- Ves? si no vas a escucharme a mi, escucha a Asami

En ese momento y sorpresivamente una explosión resopló muy cerca de la casa reventando las ventanas de la habitación con fuerza enviando el impacto al suelo a Mako. Preocupados por lo que pasaba, Mako exclama..

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

En ese momento otra explosión explota una de las paredes. Los estaban atacando con fuego.

\- Maestros fuego? -dijo para sí confundida

\- Vamos! -ordenó Mako a lo cual los tres chicos salieron de la casa mientras el atardecer estaba haciéndose presente. Allí, una chica de cabellos castaños, vestida de cuero y de ojos verdes estaba afuera de la casa. Al ver a los chicos, la mujer disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego pero Mako se puso al frente y consumió el ataque con sus manos. Confundido y molesto replica..

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos atacas?

\- Estoy buscando a Korra y tú, claramente no eres ella.. ¿donde está? -replicó mientras arrojaba un golpe de fuego al techo de la casa volando un poco la estructura- Tal vez eres tú? -dijo la mujer señalando a Asami-

\- Yo no soy Korra

\- deja de atacarnos o nosotros te haremos frente, no puedes ganarnos, somos tres... -amenazó Bolin-

\- No creo que puedan vencerme, soy el ser más poderoso de la tierra y vengo a desenmascarar a esa farsante de Korra

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Mako confundido- ¿Quién diablos te crees para llamar a Korra farsante? ¡Ella es el avatar! -gritó-

\- No, no lo es! -dijo la mujer. Inmediatamente una ventisca eleva a aquella chica la cual comenzó a levitar al momento que salía fuego de sus manos. Impresionados, los chicos no podían creer lo que veían...

\- Espera.. -dijo Asami aturdida- ellá esta...?

\- Haciendo aire-control? -completó Bolin la frase-

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde! -ordenó Mako desafiante. Entonces la mujer que levitaba en los aires lo miró con una sonrisa peligrosa y desafiante al momento que decía.

\- Mi nombre es Irish, y yo SOY EL AVATAR!

**Continuará...**


	2. Maestra de los Cuatro Elementos

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO.!**

**Jrosass: Gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te haya gustado la serie, me animas a continuar. Gracias por leer, espero te guste el segundo cap.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2: Maestra de los Cuatro Elementos**

\- Se lo digo... -arranca un pétalo de la flor- no se lo digo -arranca otro dándose cuenta de que el último pétalo era el siguiente- se lo digo -exclamó con una sonrisa al momento que se ponía de pie.

Korra nunca se había visto tan optimista, había meditado toda esa tarde-noche sobre sus sentimientos y las oportunidades que tenía al frente. Amaba a Mako. Había vencido a Amon, Vatuu ya no era un peligro para nadie... ¿Por qué no?

Korra mira hacia arriba y contempla el rostro petrificado de la cara de la estatua de Aang y con una sonrisa en sus labios, exclamó...

\- Sé que ya no puedo hablar contigo, pero fuiste de gran ayuda hoy Aang

Inmediatamente Korra se baja de la base de la estatua y comienza a correr ilusionada por las calles de Ciudad República con solo una persona en su amplia mente: Mako.

**Mientras tanto...**

Mako, Bolin y Asami veían horrorizados la escena. Una chica flotaba en el aire controlando vientos mientras que sus manos y brazos despedían fuego... eso.. ¡eso no era posible! se suponía que sólo el avatar podía dominar los demás elementos. Sin aire y muy confundidos contemplaron el poderío de Irish...

\- ¿Cómo puedes controlar el aire y el fuego al mismo tiempo? ¡No eres el avatar! ¿esto es una trampa o algo? -gritó Mako desconcertado. Entonces Irish lo mira con ojos asesinos mientras replica-

\- ¿Esto te parece una trampa?

Inmediatamente Irish deja de levitar en el aire y cae al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza al momento que una avalancha de concreto comienza a salir disparada hacia los chicos, pero Bolin golpeó el suelo con su pie y tres columnas de tierra levantaron a Asami, a Mako y a él evitando la avalancha de Irish, sin embargo, el ataque de este nuevo enemigo siguió su curso llevándose por el medio la casa donde vivían y dejándola inhabitable en un momento...

"Dios mío" -pensó Mako- "Tierra control también? ¿cómo vamos a vencer a alguien que controla tres de los cuatro elementos"

\- Muy bien, tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente clara -exclamó Irish con prepotencia- díganme donde está Korra o los asesinaré a cada uno de ustedes?

Mako parecía paralizado y la amenaza de Irish era seria. Al ver la situación, Bolin tomó el control diciendo...

\- NO TE DIREMOS NADA!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bolin hizo que la columna donde estaba de pie se moviera con rapidez hacia adelante y moviendo sus manos con fuerza hizo que fragmentos de la columna se despegaran y volaran a toda velocidad hacia Irish al momento que la columna se encogía, pero Irish con simples golpes destruía las piedras sin dificultad alguna.

Entonces Bolin saltó de la columna y cayendo a tierra levantó una gran muralla de piedra que salió disparada hacia Irish pero ella golpeando la tierra creó una base de tierra que la elevó hasta esquivar el ataque...

\- Peleas como un principiante muchachito -dijo Irish al preocupado Bolin- YO TE MOSTRARÉ COMO SE HACE!

Acto seguido Irish se arroja a sí misma al vació desde aquella base que había creado dando vueltas sobre su eje con los pies extendidos a medida que llamaradas de fuego se disparaban a todos lados. Bolin tuvo que saltar para evitar la explosión que retumbó sobre él cuando una llamarada caía cerca

\- Mako ayúdame! -gritó desde abajo a Mako haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato.

Entonces al ver aquello el maestro fuego pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y disparando una gran cantidad de llamas se propulsa logrando volar en el aire hacia ella. En eso comienza a disparar grandes cantidades de fuego a su oponente pero esta rebatió todos sus ataques con facilidad hasta que Mako cayera frente a él. Entonces ambos comenzaron a luchar.

Mako arrojó un golpe a la cara de Irish pero ella tomó su brazo y doblándolo hacia abajo con fuerza lo hizo encorvarse, acto seguido levantó su pierna y pateándole la cara lo envía al suelo. Pero sin perder tiempo Mako se levanta girando sus piernas y disparando una llamarada pero Irish salta y esquiva el ataque. Sin perder tiempo Bolin arroja una gran roca hacia Irish para lograr impactarla en el aire pero esta magnetiza la roca y arrojándola de vuelta impacta a Mako y lo envía a volar hasta impactar contra la columna donde Asami estaba de pie yéndose ambos al suelo.

\- MAKO! -gritó Bolin aterrado al ver aquello a lo que Irish responde con risas diabólicas. Entonces el maestro tierra pone cara de pocos amigos y mirando con desdén a su oponente le gritó- AHORA SÍ QUE ESTOY MOLESTO!

Entonces Bolin golpea la tierra y desprende una gran roca y, pateándola sale disparada hacia Irish, hace lo mismo unas cuatro veces tan rápido que casi salieron todas al mismo tiempo. Por último Bolin extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza en movimiento circular y luego señalando hacia el frente invoca el poder de la tierra generando una fuerte explosión de arena que junto con polvo envió toneladas de tierra hacia Irish pero esta extendió las manos abiertas y comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje pasó a crear un huracán muy veloz y poderoso que invalidó los ataques de Bolin y enviaron las piedras a volar en todas direcciones, dándole a casas vecinas y otras perdiéndose de vista.

Irish deja de dar vueltas y el huracán se desvanece. Entonces Bolin, nervioso, agotado y petrificado mira sin fuerzas a la poderosa Irish estar como si nada.

Asami despierta entre los escombros y lo primero que ve es a Mako inconsciente a su lado con una gran roca sobre su pecho. Aterrada ella empuja la roca y la quita de su cuerpo. Comienza a llamarlo y a mecerlo pero este no reacciona

\- Por favor Mako! Reacciona! no me dejes!

Mientras tanto Irish prodeció a mirar a Bolin con una sonrisa testaruda y a decir...

\- ¿Ya te convenciste de que no puedes derrotarme? ¿Por qué crees que busco a Korra? ¡Porque ustedes no rivales para mi!

\- Tal vez yo no pueda derrotarte -contesta Bolin- pero cuando Korra se entere de lo que le hiciste a sus amigos, te encontrará y te aniquilará... estoy seguro de eso!

\- Espero ese momento con ansías -replica ella- Pero hasta que eso pase, ustedes deben pagar por haberme desafiado...

Al ver que Irish iba a atacar de nuevo, Bolin intentó hacer primero la jugada usando sus brazos para disparar un torpedo de tierra pero Irish fue más rápida y sacando una pequeña dispensadora de agua controló su contenido arrojándolo hacia Bolin y apresando sus manos en hielo. Entonces golpeó la tierra y una columna de concreto salió del suelo golpeando en el pecho a Bolin y haciéndolo volar hasta caer metros atrás inconciente.

Todo había acabado, estaban derrotados. Irish había ganado.

Caminando hacia los escombros donde se encontraban Asami y el inconsciente Mako, los miró con deseo malsano. Frustrada y con muchos nervios Asami replicó.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?

\- ¿Qué mejor manera de llamar la atención de Korra que llevándome como rehén a su amado novio? -exclamó burlona, a lo cual indignada y molesta Asami se levantó intentando atacarla mientras gritaba-

\- Te llevarás a Mako sobre mi cadáver! -entonces arrojó un golpe a Irish pero esta simplemente creó una ventisca con sus manos que la embistió y golpeándola contra la otra columna la hizo desvanecerse en el suelo. Entonces recogió a Mako y, montándoselo en el hombro con mucha fuerza se fue deslizándose en la tierra a mucha velocidad...

Asami reacciona minutos después y se levanta sobresaltada gritando...

\- NO MAKO NO! -pero al recuperar el juicio se dió cuenta de que Irish ya se había marchado y Mako no estaba. Frustrada se tomó la cabeza con las manos y gritó- No No NO NOOO... ¿Bolin? -se recuerda. Entonces corre a socorrerlo y meciendo su cuerpo, este no tarda en reaccionar-

\- no Mako 5 minutos más! -gruñó, a lo cual Asami supo inmediatamente que se encontraba bien, ella sonríe y exclama-

\- Levántate! -este reacciona, entonces ella agrega- se llevaron a Mako..

\- Oh no -suspira con preocupación.

De pronto Korra aparece corriendo emocionada hacia la casa pero se detiene en seco al darse cuenta con horror de la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos: La casa estaba casi en ruinas. Muchos escombros rodeaban toda la calle y Asami y Bolin se encontraban golpeados y moreteados sobre aquel pilón de rocas. Muy alarmada Korra exclama...

\- ¿Qué rayo pasó aquí? -Asami la mira sobresaltada y responde.

\- Nos atacaron... destruyeron la casa e hirieron a Bolin y Mako...

\- Debió haber sido un ejército para dejar tantos estragos -Asami la mira a los ojos y responde-

\- No, fue sólo una persona

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sólo una persona puede hacer todo esto? y ¿dónde está Mako?

\- La persona que nos atacó se lo llevó con ella -Korra se sorprende y horroriza al descubrir que ya Mako no estaba en el lugar. De pronto, su sorpresa se convirtió en rabia e ira, apretando sus puños Korra exclamó

\- Quiero que me digan en este momento quién fue esa persona que se llevó a Mako

\- No es cualquier persona -interrumpe Bolin- es una maestra fuego

\- Eso no se oye tan malo -dice Korra-

\- ... y maestra Aire -completa Bolin sorprendiendo a Korra con cada palabra- y tierra y agua...

\- Korra, la persona que nos atacó controla los cuatro elementos! -dijo Asami-

\- ¿QUÉ? eso no puede ser, sólo yo tengo esa clase de control

\- Ya no eres solo tú -dice Asami-

\- ¿Quién es esa persona díganme? -ordena-

\- Su nombre es Irish... pero se hace llamar... EL AVATAR! -Korra abre sus ojos más de la cuenta al escuchar semejante cosa, sin duda no lo podía creer. ¿Otro avatar? ¡NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE!

**Continuará...**

**Comenten si les gustó, cómo puedo mejorar, y por favor déjenme sus reviews... Subo el cap 3 pronto.. Gracias!.!.!**


	3. El Encierro

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ TRAYÉNDOLES LA CONTI DEL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUEDAN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS... GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Encierro**

"Querido Diario -escribe Korra- Estos momentos han sido muy difíciles para cada uno de nosotros. Mako fue secuestrado y no tenemos idea de dónde buscar porque al parecer el entero pueblo de Ciudad República no ha visto a una chica de 1.80, vestia de cuero y con malvada apariencia merodeando por la ciudad... Es ridículo... Pero Juro que no pararé de buscar hasta que la encuentre"

Korra y Bolin se encontraban usando la tierracontrol para levantar los escombros de la casa maltrecha y vacilante después del ataque de Irish. Asami los veía trabajar sentada en una banca sintiéndose impotente. Pronto el avatar y el maestro tierra lograron reconstruir parte del area afectada usando su control del elemento. En ese momento entra Tenzin a la casa y se muestra sorprendido al ver aquella escena.

Al ver a su antiguo mentor llegar a la casa Korra corrió a abrazarlo

\- Vine en cuanto pude -dijo Tenzin- ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Una tipa que se llama a sí misma el Avatar atacó a mis amigos anoche y secuestró a Mako

\- ¿Qué se hace llamar el avatar?

\- Si -responde Korra- y también domina los cuatro elementos

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Estamos seguros de lo que vimos, Tenzin -respondió Asami levantándose de la banca-

\- Si, Irish era como "BOOOM" y nosotros estábamos como "AHHHHH" y ella era como "BAAAAAM" y nosotros como "MAMAAAAAAAA" -dijo Bolin haciendo sonidos y caras graciosas para explicar lo sucedido- realmente era muy poderosa

\- Me cuesta creer lo que me dicen -objeta Tenzin-

\- No importa si nos crees o no, tenemos que ir a salvar a Mako -replica Korra muy decidida como siempre. Entonces Korra se dió la vuelta para irse pero Tenzin le toma el brazo al avatar y al este ver a su mentor, él exclama-

\- Te creo -Korra sonríe- pero si todo esto es cierto tienes cosas que hacer, nosotros iremos a salvar a Mako pero tú debes descubrir la razón por la que haya otro maestro controlando los cuatro elementos

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunta Korra

\- Debes ir al mundo espiritual y buscar al espíritu Lax, ella es el espíritu de la sapiencia y la sabiduría. Conoce las respuestas a todas las preguntas, sólo ella puede saber cómo es posible que existan dos avatares

\- ¿Donde encuentro al espíritu Lax?

\- En el valle de los recuerdos perdidos, búscala allí -Korra asiente. Entonces Asami se acerca a ella y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del avatar, exclama-

\- Nosotros rescataremos a Mako y lo traeremos de vuelta... no debes preocuparte

\- Sé que lo harán... -responde Korra- muy bien, debo irme entonces si quiero tener una larga y tendida charla con ese tal espíritu Lax -inmediatamente después de decir eso Korra se marcha dejando Asami, Tenzin y Bolin solos en la casa

\- Muy bien, ¿donde comenzamos a buscar? -pregunta Tenzin abriendo los brazos-

\- Bueeeno -dice Bolin- en realidad no tenemos la más mínima e ínfima ni remota idea de dónde, en un millón de años luz en el universo podría estar Mako -Tanto Asami como Tenzin quedan algo perplejos al escuchar aquello-

\- Bien, supongo que entonces tendremos que buscar algo de ayuda -responde Tenzin-

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

Mako despierta entre tosidos en una habitación de metal en medio de ninguna parte. Él tenía frío y estaba encadenado de manos a un gran tubo de metal detrás de su espalda. La habitación estaba vacía, por más que Mako intentara buscar una salida, no había nada, sólo la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó a sí mismo confundido al verse en esa situación.

De pronto comienzan a escucharse los pasos de unos tacones que caminaban por un extenso pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de metal. Mako traga saliva nervioso y oye a la persona detrás abrirla sigilosamente. Entonces la puerta se abre y una ráfaga de humo entra a la habitación cubriendo los suelos mientras Mako intenta ver quién se escondía detrás de la neblina. Pronto una sonriente y maléfica Irish aparece frente a Mako..

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó Mako algo represivo-

\- Estamos bajo tierra -responde Irish- aquí nadie nos encontrará tan fácilmente

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

\- De ti no quiero nada -replicó- solo me sirves para llegar a Korra

\- ¿Qué tienes contra ella?

\- Korra usurpó mi posición de legítimo avatar y vengo a recuperarla.. yo soy la que tengo los poderes del avatar, yo soy el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo físico.. sólo yo merezco ser llamada EL AVATAR!

\- Si siempre has sido el avatar ¿Dónde estabas cuando Amón atacó Ciudad República y trató de igualizarnos a todos? ¿Por qué no nos salvaste cuando Vaatu atacó a la ciudad e intentó sumergir el mundo en 10.000 años de oscuridad? Si eres el legítimo Avatar... ¿por qué te escondías?

\- Sé que les fallé -exclamó con la cabeza gacha Irish- sé que estuve ausente por mucho tiempo, pero me estaba entrenando y desarrollando todos mis poderes para poder salvarlos en el futuro

\- Pero no lo hiciste -replicó Mako- en lo que a mi respecta Korra es la legítima avatar y tiene todo mi respeto -Irish un poco molesta toma el rostro de Mako con sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos, exclamó peligrosamente-

\- Cuando te des cuenta de que Korra no es más que una hipócrita doble cara, se revele su verdadera personalidad y comience a esclavizarlos, tú y todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad República vendrán a mis pies a pedirme que los salve... -luego de decir aquello suelta la cara de Mako y camina a la salida, pero antes se voltea y echándole una última mirada a su prisionero, agrega- Y tal vez entonces sea demasiado tarde!

Inmediatamente Irish cierra la puerta con fuerza sumiendo toda la habitación en oscuridad y dejando a Mako sólo y encadenado...

\- "Cielos, tengo que salir de aquí" -pensó Mako-

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**Oficina de policias..**

Tenzin, Bolin y Asami llegan a la central de policías y se dirijen dentro hasta encontrarse con Lin Beifong dando órdenes a alguno de sus detectives...

\- Si, vean si consiguen evidencia y tráiganmela aquí -dijo a sus subordinados-

\- Hola Lin -exclamó Tenzin, entonces Lin al verlo respondió-

\- Tenzin? qué sorpresa, ¿cuando llegaste?

\- Esta mañana pero me temo que no se trata de una visita amistosa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Lin-

\- Venimos a reportar un ataque a la propiedad de Asami Sato, una maestra los atacó y secuestró a Mako

\- ¿A mi detective estrella? ¡Cómo era que yo no sabía nada de eso!

\- La persona que nos atacó no es cualquier persona -intervino Asami- dice ser el avatar y tiene control sobre todos los elementos

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Al parecer no lo es -responde Tenzin- envié a Korra a buscar respuestas en el mundo espiritual mientras nosotros nos encargamos de buscar a Mako

\- Bien, cuenten conmigo para eso -afirmó Lin- no hay duda de que encontraremos a Mako... sólo espero que Korra pueda descubrir que es lo que realmente pasa detrás de toda esta careta del "nuevo avatar"

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**Mientras tanto**...

Mako tiraba de las cadenas que lo amarraban con fuerza pero sólo lograba hacerse daño, sin embargo de alguna manera tenía que salir de allí. Así que siguió tirando de las cadenas y encendiendo sus manos en fuego, pero era inutil. Entonces un fuerte golpe azota la puerta llamando la atención de Mako. Alguien estaba tratando de derribar la puerta. Exaltado Mako tiró con más fuerza de las cadenas mientras sus manos, encendidas en llamas estaban logrando moldear las cadenas, pronto estas se rompen y Mako queda libre. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación cae derribada y una ráfaga de neblina entra una vez más a la habitación, pero Mako ahora estaba listo y en posición de batalla, con voz firme exclamó.

\- Atrás! o te haré pedazos!

Pero cuando la neblina se disipó Mako se sorprende grandemente al ver a la persona detrás de la neblina...

\- Korra? -exclamó sorprendido. Ella inmediatamente corre a socorrerlo diciendo-

\- Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de aquí!

\- Cómo me encontraste? -preguntó el maestro fuego-

\- Siguiendo mis instintos -contestó ella- Tenzin me dió otras órdenes pero no le hice caso, tenía que encontrarte

\- Pues me alegra mucho verte -le besa la mejilla mientras Korra se sonroja un poco. Entonces ambos salen de aquel encierro y corren increíblemente rápido hacia la salida.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

\- Mako... Makooooo -llamaba Bolin a su hermano mientras él y su grupo lo buscaban por las calles de Ciudad República. De hecho, los otros sólo miraban a los lados y caminaban, no tenía la necesidad de ponerse a gritar. Con Bolin era suficiente.

Entonces el maestro tierra se agacha al suelo y levantando una piedra mediana del suelo mira el suelo debajo y exclama...

\- ¿Mako? -A Lin se le saltó una vena en la frete y con desesperación replicó-

\- ¿En realidad puede ser posible que él crea que su hermano puede estar debajo de una roquita!?

\- Sólo, sigamos buscando... -Dijo Asami como agente pacificadora mientras el grupo seguía su curso con rumbo hacia el puerto. Pero entonces, al doblar la esquina un loco salió corriendo de la oscuridad y tropezó con Bolin yéndose ambos al suelo.

El equipo Avatar ve aquello con sorpresa e incredulidad, porque la persona que se había tropezado con Bolin, era nada menos que su hermano Mako, viéndose sano y salvo.

\- MAKOOO! -exclamó emocionado Bolin al ver a su hermano y abrazándolo con fuerza de maestro tierra logrando poner azul a Mako-

\- Oye no tan fuerte -se quejó este-

\- ¿Dónde estabas y cómo es que lograste salir del encierro? -preguntó Tenzin impresionado.

\- Bajo tierra -dijo Mako- Irish tiene un conjunto de túneles debajo de la ciudad que usa para mantenerse oculta

\- Pues parece que ya no estará oculta más -se regodeó Lin-

\- ¿Y cómo saliste? -volvió a preguntar Tenzin-

\- Korra fue en mi rescate, me encontró en los túneles y logramos salir! -al escuchar aquello Tenzin se pone rojo mientras un poco de humo comienza a salirle de las orejas. Entonces comenzó a refunfuñar,

\- ¿QUEEE? le dije al avatar que al mundo espiritual a descubrir por qué hay otro avatar en la ciudad, no debió ir a buscarte, nosotros estábamos en eso, buscar ayuda del mundo espiritual era más importante aún... sin ofender!

\- Oh espera -razonó Bolin mientras elegantemente se deslizaba hacia su hermano y, mirándolo con cara pícara y sonrísa cizañera, exclamó- ya sé lo que está pasando aquí...

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Mako sin ganas, sabiendo que iba a recibir un tumulto de ideas e hipótesis locas de su hermano

\- Korra desobedeció a Tenzin y fue a buscarte porque está loquita por ti... aún -dijo Bolin- es obvio que no puede resistir el deseo que brota de su pecho, te ama demasiado como para pretender que no pasa nada, es tan hermoso mirar como...

Mako, Asami, Tenzin y Lin estaban con la cara estirada sintiendo pena ajena al escuchar toda aquella melasa mientras Bolin seguía discursando inspirado y sin detenerse sobre por qué el avatar Korra había salvado a Mako...

\- El amor verdadero... Al final del arcoíris... Los ponis aún existen... -decía risueño abordando tema tras tema.

Ignorándolo completamente y formando su propio círculo, Lin dijo a Mako..

\- No importa quien haya ido en tu rescate, pero me alegra que estés bien -Mako sonríe-

\- Y ¿Dónde esta Korra ahora? -preguntó Tenzin.

\- Después de ir por mi nos separamos, ella fue al mundo espiritual y yo vine con ustedes, de la cual no hemos visto rastro es de Irish

\- Bueno -dijo el maestro aire- espero que Korra pueda encontrar lo que buscamos en el mundo espiritual para poder detener a esta loca maestra de cuatro elementos que amenaza la estabilidad de Ciudad República

Todos asienten a eso y se van rumbo a casa

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

Korra corría a toda velocidad hacia la gran columna de luz que servía como portal para el mundo espiritua. Cientos de espíritus simplemente permanecían allí dando vueltas y vueltas sobre el portal de luz. Korra se detuvo en el portal mientras observaba maravillada hacia arriba a los espíritus.

Entonces Korra se frota la mandíbula pensativa mientras con una desafiante mirada, típica de ella exclama para sí...

\- No lo creo!

Inmediatamente Korra, desobedeciendo de nuevo, se da la vuelta y corre en dirección contraria al portal alejándose cada vez más y perdiéndose entre la lejanía...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASÍ PUEDAN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI :)**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a..**

**Jrosass: Graaacias! que bueno que te gustó... si bueno ya viste como se solucionó el problema de Mako, pero no te confíes a mi me gusta jugar mucho con la psicología y con la mente, ya verás en el próximo cap.. Saludos y gracias por leer**

**MtezPS: Me alegra mucho que digas que te gusta la novela y sí, actualicé muy rápido jejeje lo que pasa es que yo he escrito muuuchas otras novelas originales que no son fanfics y realmente los caps son mucho más largos, estos son sencillos de hacer.. jajaja Gracias por leer**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO EN EL CAP 4 DONDE LA COSA SE PONE BUENA :O Adiosito!**


	4. La Cosecha del Mal

**Y NOS VOLVEMOS A VER... BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO ESTOY HACIENDO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE..!.!.!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Cosecha del Mal**

Era una mañana tranquila. El sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte iluminando el inmenso mundo en un santiamén. Los rayos solares se dispersaron por la faz de la tierra y, entre otras cosas, comenzaron a iluminar el cuarto de la casa de Asami, en la cual, reconstruída ya, dormía el equipo Avatar.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana y comenzó a calentar los pies de Bolin el cual dormía placidamente roncando como nunca sobre su cama. La de Mako estaba al lado de la de Bolin.

Con un gran bostezo Bolin se despierta de repente y comienza a estirarse para luego rascar su espalda como un mono. Pabu se subió a la cama y comenzó a lamer a Bolin, el cual con ojos enamorados lo abrazó diciendo...

\- Buenos días mi pequeña cosita peluda ¿Cómo dormiste? -Pabu le contesta en su idioma, a lo que Bolin sonríe-

\- Buenos días Bo, -dijo Mako mientras se levantaba de su cama-

\- Hola Mako! ¿Cómo durmió mi hermano mayor? eh? eeh? -Mako, rascándose un poco el cuero cabelludo respondió diciendo-

\- No tan bien como quisiera, no pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche... no podía dejar de pensar en... -se detiene en seco por un momento, mientras su rostro se sonroja. Bolin capta la señal de inmediato y pone una sonrisa picarona mientras dice-

\- ¿En quién no podías dejar de pensar?

\- En... En... el clima.. si, eso! -argumentó nervioso-

\- Ajá, claro, ahora a Korra la llamas "clima" -se regodeó mientras se ponía sus zapatos-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estaba pensando en Korra? ¡Es Absurdo! -replicó Mako.

\- Ajá.. no dije nada... picarón! -sonrió mientras salía del cuarto logrando hacer que Mako se pusiera rojo de la ira.

Mas tarde los chicos bajaron para desayunar. Se sentaron a la mesa y la bella Asami trajo algunas tostadas para todos. Tenzin también estaba presente, había llegado desde muy temprano.

Sin perder tiempo los chicos se ponen a comer, pero Asami, quien era la más observadora de todos, se dió cuenta de que Mako estaba muy callado y pensativo, más que de costumbre. Sin duda estaba preocupado. Asami no era tonta, sabía que esa preocupación tenía nombre y apellido: Korra!

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abre de golpe y el avatar Korra entra a la casa corriendo muy apurada diciendo a los chicos...

\- He vuelto! -Mako fue el primero en voltear a ver al avatar y decir, casi exageradamente-

\- KORRA!

\- ¿Tan pronto has vuelto de tu viaje al mundo espiritual? -preguntó Tenzin algo extrañado- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- No tan bien como quisiera -suspira Korra cansada- no pude encontrar al espíritu Lax, hice lo que pude, pero no lo encontré... entonces pregunté a otros espíritus y dijeron que no podían ayudarme... que debíamos encargarnos de Irish por nuestra cuenta

\- No encuentro ninguna razón por la cual los espíritus no hayan querido ayudar -replica Tenzin-

\- Yo tampoco -dice Korra- supongo que después del problema con Vaatu ya los espíritus no confían tanto en mi...

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Irish entonces? -preguntó Asami mientras servía un poco de comida en un nuevo plato para Korra-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿atacó de nuevo?

\- No, de hecho -dice Bolin- está como desaparecida, no ha atacado ni hecho más apariciones... es como si se estuviera ocultando o estuviese escapando de la ciudad...

\- Tal vez como sabe que tanto yo como Korra conocemos su escondite subterraneo no tuvo otra que marcharse... -dijo Mako-

\- Iré a hablar con Lin para ver si tienen alguna pista sobre el paradero de Irish, con permiso -dijo Tenzin levantándose de la mesa luego de limpiar el contorno de su boca con una servilleta. Entonces salió de la casa diciendo- por cierto, rica comida Asami!

* * *

Korra estaba en la habitación de entrenamientos estirándose y preparándose para dar inicio a sus ejercicios habituales. En ese momento Mako entra en silencio en la habitación y se queda observando a Korra practicar. Era tan hermosa a su propia y única manera. A Mako le gustaba que Korra fuera independiente, fuerte y reacia, justo como él mismo disfrutaba ser. Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en los labios de Mako al verla hacer todas aquella acrobacias con maestría. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y podía oirlo bombear sangre desde su pecho.

"Dios eres tan hermosa" - pensó Mako.

Entonces Korra dió una voltereta en al aire y cayó de pie logrando ver de momentos a Mako en el marco de la puera observándola. Ella se detiene y da la vuelta para fijar su vista en Mako, quién al ser descubierto comenzó a disimular...

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó Korra.

\- Emmhh.. no... no era nada... Bueno sí si puedes! -trastabilló nervioso mientras caminaba hacia ella- sólo quería agradecerte por ir a rescatarme... tú fuiste la única que me encontró en aquel lugar perdido, quién sabe lo que esa maniaca de Irish pudiera haberme hecho

\- Tenía que hacerlo Mako -responde ella mirándole a los ojos- además, era mi trabajo

De momento un silencio incómodo se hizo presente durante el cual ambos solo pudieron desviar las miradas uno del otro con cierto orgullo de parte y parte. Pero entonces Mako tragó saliva, y con ella su orgullo. Aclarando su garganta, exclamó nervioso.

\- Hay algo que tienes que saber... que me he estado guardando desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunta impaciente-

\- Desde que la convergencia harmónica pasó y todo eso, he estado muy confundido... respecto a mi... respecto a ti... respecto a mis sentimientos

\- No sé a qué te refieres -expresió Korra, haciéndose la tonta y dejando que él sufriera un poco más.

\- Bueno, sé que ya no estamos saliendo y que rompimos pero... desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día... te extraño mucho y mi vida no es lo mismo ahora que no estás junto a mi para hacerme hervir la sangre -Korra parecía sorprendida- la verdad es... que no importa si no somos completamente hechos el uno para el otro, yo simplemente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida diciéndote lo mucho que te amo... -dijo Mako conmovido- Avatar Korra... te amo..!

Korra sin duda se sintió halagada por aquella confesión de Mako, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al igual que el de Mako justo en el momento que este pone la mano detrás de la nuca de Korra y lentamente la empuja hacia él. Sus labios parecían magnetizarse y no podían estar separados el uno del otro.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Korra se dejó llevar por Mako hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un mágico beso de pasión descontrolada. Korra entremetió sus manos jugarreteando con el cabello de su chico mientras proseguían los besos. Mako entrelazó sus manos fuertemente sobre la cintura de Korra mientras no podían dejar de besarse.

Pero entonces el beso y Mako esbozó una sonrisa mientras Korra acercó su rostro al oído del chico para susurrar las palabras...

\- Besas muy bien maestro fuego -Mako sonríe enamorado y Korra prosigue susurrándole al oído- ojalá que alguien en esta habitación te amara!

Mako se sorprendió de oír aquello al momento que Korra con una sonrisa despreciativa y mirada de odio se separó del incrédulo Mako...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Que yo no te amo... nunca lo he hecho -Mako estaba frío por las confesiones de Korra- es decir, te engañé... -ríe- sencillamente te utilicé para conseguir refugio en Ciudad República pero sinceramente nunca me interesé en ti...

\- Korra, pero que dices... acabas de besarme!

\- Pero eso no fue real... fue solo por... entretenimiento -dijo con maldad horrorizando a Mako- ay pero no seas dramático, no eres el único al que he engañado... he engañado a Bolin, a Tenzin, a Lin, a Asami a todos...

\- Te desconozco Korra -dijo Mako-

\- Pues conóceme ESTA SOY YO! todo lo que Irish dijo de mi era verdad... ella es la verdadera avatar, yo sólo soy una hipócrita egoísta que no se preocupa por cualquier arrastrado, estuve actuando todo el tiempo, santificándome ante el pueblo para que me aceptaran como el avatar... supongo que se me cayó el numerito ahora que Irish ha arrivado a Ciudad República... bien, como sea

Dijo Korra relajada mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso que estaba en el medio de la sala, Mako estaba frío, no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón estaba roto y herido... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Korra se montó su bolso sobre su espalda y antes de salir de la habitación miró a Mako y dijo...

\- Supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad, me echarán de la casa... así que yo me voy antes de que eso pase

Dicho esto Korra salió de la habitación mientras un petrificado Mako no podía hacer nada para impedir que se fuera, sencillamente, no tenía el deseo.

Asami y Bolin vieron salir a Korra muy decidida de la casa sin decir nada ni hablar con nadie, caminó justo directo a la puerta y se perdió en cuestión de segundos, dejando al par de chicos sumamente confundidos...

Mientras tanto Tenzin caminó a la estación de policías y se encontró allí con Lin, la cual lo hizo pasar a su oficina y ambos se sentaron allí a conversar...

\- ¿Has encontrado pistas sobre Irish en tus investigaciones? -pregunta Tenzin-

\- Lamento decirte que no -responde Lin- no hemos hallado nada, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, como si no existiera... hasta hicimos retratos hablados con la ayuda de Mako y los dispersamos por toda la ciudad pero nadie la ha visto

\- ¿Qué me dices de la guarida subterránea que Mako y Korra vieron?

\- También fuimos allá con mis hombres, todo estaba perfectamente normal, no había ningún pasaje subterráneo allí, en ese punto no había nada debajo de la tierra.. -Tenzin se mostró desconcertado de oír aquello- no te voy a mentir Tenzin esto es muy extraño

\- Si que lo es Lin -responde el maestro aire- primero aparece esta persona controlando los cuatro elementos y diciendo ser el avatar, luego ataca a los chicos y secuestra a Mako llevándolo a un lugar subterráneo, Korra lo salva ¿y ahora Irish desaparece y su guarida subterránea también? y no sólo eso ¿los espíritus se niegan a ayudar a Korra? ¿cuándo se ha visto eso?

\- Hay muchas dudas que quedan por despejar todavía, muchas cosas que no entendemos...

\- Espero que podamos descifrar toda esto antes de que pierda el poco cabello que me queda -dijo Tenzin algo estresado-

\- Los maestros metal y yo estamos trabajando para encontrar a Irish, si la llegamos a ver o ella decide aparecer de nuevo, ten por seguro que la capturaremos e irá tras las rejas! -con esa firme amenaza contra Irish, concluye aquella conversación-

* * *

**1 Día Antes...**

* * *

Korra traspasa el portal de luz y entra al mundo de los espíritus. Todo estaba en armonía. Los espíritus volaban de aquí para allá entre los portales. El avatar se adentró en aquel mundo y sin perder la vista fija en su objetivo: El Valle de los recuerdos perdidos.

Luego de horas de caminar y de que la neblina le tapara la visión Korra resbaló en una parte del terreno y unas piedritas cayeron al vacío. Entonces ella se dió cuenta que estaba frente a un barranco, pero no cualquiera. Las montañas estaban en forma circular y rodeaban el piso debajo de las montañas, ¡Era un valle!

Korra usó su poder del aire para elevarse y luego bajar hasta tierra a los pies de aquel inmenso valle. Este era solitario, inmenso y ningún espíritu rondaba por allí, más bien revoloteaban encima de las montañas, no debajo.

\- Hola? -dijo Korra en voz alta, solo obteniendo la respuesta de su propio eco- Espíritu Lax?

De pronto una voz ronca y rasposa habló desde alguna parte del valle asustando un poco a Korra y diciendo...

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿quién se atreve a despertarme?

\- Espíritu Lax? -preguntó Korra al aire mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

De pronto la neblina se disipó con calma del valle y progresivamente Korra pudo dar su primera mirada al espíritu Lax en toda su gloria.

No era más que un inmenso árbol muy grueso y frondoso. Era tan magnífico que las ramas de su copa llegaban a la mismísimas cumbres de las montañas sobre aquel valle. Aquel árbol tenía un rostro de hombre tallado sobre sí y sus ojos miraban fijamente a Korra quien parecía sorprendida...

\- ¿Tú eres el espíritu Lax? -pregunta nuevamente Korra-

\- Yo soy el espíritu Lax -responde el árbol- espíritu de la sapiencia y la sabiduría... y tú eres el avatar...

\- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra encontrarte, necesito que me concedas un poco de tu sabiduría...

\- Lo que quieras, te lo haré saber.. Avatar -respondió el espíritu-

\- Acaba de aparecer en Ciudad República una maestra que domina los cuatro elementos, su nombre es Irish y se proclama a sí misma como el avatar. Hirió a mis amigos y tiene entre ceja y ceja quitarme mi puesto de Avatar... mi pregunta es ¿Quién es ella y cómo es que puede controlar los cuatro elementos a la vez?

Inmediatamente una fuerte ventisca espiritual movió las frondosas ramas del espíritu Lax al momento que la neblina se seguía dispersando. Entonces el espíritu miró fijamente al avatar Korra y con su voz ronca y áspera, contestó su pregunta diciendo...

\- Tu petición será concedida avatar, sólo siéntate y escucha... estoy a punto de abrir mis conocimientos ante ti

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Korra se sentó en el suelo esperando pacientemente la respuesta de aquel milenario y sabio espíritu...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**UYUYUY! LA COSA TOMA UN RUMBO INESPERADO... NO LES PARECE? ¿POR QUÉ KORRA ACTÚA ASÍ? ¿Y DONDE ESTÁ IRISH? ¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES DE REVELACIONES SEÑORES NO PUEDEN PERDÉRSELO!**

**Agradezco nuevamente sus reviews a...**

**Jrosass: Qué te pareció este cap Jessi? te gustó? espera a ver el próximo y recuerda, nada es como te lo imaginas... gracias por tus apreciados reviews, bye! Salu2**

**MtezPS: HOLA NUEVO :) qué opinas del cap? dijiste en tu anterior review que tenías una pequeña idea de lo que pasaría en este cap.. ¿cómo resultó? ¿te lo esperabas o dió un giro diferente? espero tu review please! por cierto te dejé un review en tu fanfic, muy buena!**

**ME DESPIDO DE VOSOTROS... NOS VEMOS CUANDO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 5... Bye friends!**


	5. La Leyenda de Irish

**AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON LA CONTI DEL CAP 4... ESPERO LES GUSTE..**

**YA SÉ QUE TIENEN MUCHAS INTERROGANTES ¿PORQUÉ KORRA TIENE ESA MALA APTITUD? ¿PORQUÉ RECHAZÓ A MAKO? ¿DONDE ESTÁ IRISH? Y ¿FUE EN REALIDAD O NO KORRA AL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL? ¡NO MÁS ESPERA! ¡TODO SE REVELA HOY!  
**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Isla Kioshi...**

**Hace 2 años...**

Las guerreras iban y venían, entraban y salían del gran templo en honor a Kioshi. Al parecer había problemas en el templo, así que todos estaban fuera. Una chica alta de cabello castaño se escondía sigilosamente detrás de una de las columnas del templo mientras veía a las guerreras irse. Entonces cuando supo que no había muros en la costa se infiltró en el templo sigilosamente.

En los oscuros pasillos caminó hasta percatarse que frente a la puerta que daba con el altar del avatar Kioshi habían dos guardias cubriendo la entrada. Teniendo pensado que hacer, la chica guardó silencio. Pero sin previo aviso ella salió y se mostró a los guardias quienes inmediatamente trataron de ir a sacarla de allí, pues era un lugar sagrado. Pero al levantar el pie para dar el primer paso, los guardias se dan cuenta de que se estaban hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Inquietos, tratan de salir pero la chica frente a ellos les silva y estos fijan la mirada en ella quien haciendo levitar varias rocas en el suelo se las arroja sin piedad al momento que todo se vuelve ocuro para los guardias.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, la chica entró en el monumento del altar del avatar Kioshi y cerró las puertas del santuario.

Era impresionante. Una gran estatua con la figura del antiguo avatar se erigía mientras a sus pies había un cofre rodeado de flores y de velas. Aquella chica sabía exactamente lo que contenía el cofre, pues lo sacaban en procesión todos los años.

Sabiendo que debía apurarse, la chica tomó el cofre y salió por la ventana escapando hacia las montañas y nunca más volvió...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La Leyenda de Irish**

* * *

**Presente...**

**Mundo Espiritual...**

Allí estaba Korra frente al inmenso y majestuoso espíritu-árbol Lax, de la sapiencia y la sabiduría. El avatar estaba esperando que el gran espíritu le revelara la respuesta a su más grande inquietud ¿Quién era Irish y cómo tenía tanto poder?

Sin hacerse esperar, la brisa del valle resopló moviendo las grandes ramas del espíritu al momento que el árbol fijaba la mirada en Korra y decía...

\- Irish fue alguna vez una maestra tierra que vivía en la isla de Kioshi

Korra sabía muy bien quien era Kioshi: La última avatar maestro tierra que esa nación había dado. Conocía sus historias y su relevancia, así que siguió escuchando con atención al espíritu Lax.

\- Los padres de Irish se llamaban Aka y Che-en. Él era un comerciante de Rinocerontes-Cerdos-Tortugas común y corriente, pero Aka era una maestra tierra y descendiente del Avatar Kioshi, que era su tatarabuela -Korra se sorprende.

\- Lo que hace a Irish tatara-tataranieta de Kioshi! -el espíritu asiente-

-Irish siempre admiró a los avatares pasados y presentes, pero tenía una gran admiración por el avatar Aang, por cómo terminó con la guerra entre naciones y cómo derrotó al señor del fuego Ozai. Siempre quiso más de lo que tenía, quería ser más que una maestra tierra... pero eso era imposible...

\- Al parecer no lo es -dijo impaciente Korra.

-El avatar Kioshi siempre llevaba consigo un collar de metal circular con una gema esmeralda sobre su pecho. Ese collar representaba su unidad con el mundo espiritual y tenía poderes especiales, pero nadie lo sabía para ese entonces.

\- No sabía que Kioshi tuviera un collar que representara lo espiritual

\- Todos los avatares tienen un símbolo que los une a lo espiritual, Kioshi con el collar, Aang con sus flechas, y tú con tu dije de la tribu agua -Dice el espíritu mientras Korra se fija en su dije colgado como siempre en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué poderes tenía el collar de Kioshi? -preguntó Korra.

\- Permitían a cualquier persona, no solamente el avatar contemplar el mundo espiritual y absorber la energía de los espíritus que allí habitaban.

\- y ¿qué tiene que ver ese collar con Irish?

\- Irish siempre fue impulsiva, competitiva y engreída -contestó Lax- no estaba conforme con solo poder dominar el elemento tierra, quería dominar los otros también. Irish se enteró de que el collar de Kioshi le ayudaría a entrar en el mundo espiritual, así que aquella maestra tierra ideó un malvado plan para poder controlar todos los elementos al igual que un avatar. Y la primera parte de su plan fue robar el collar y escapar de la isla

Korra se sorprende al oir aquello. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si Irish fue capaz de robar una gema sagrada con tal de obtener más poder, ¿quién sabe de qué otras cosas sería capaz?

\- Irish viajó a la nación del fuego y vivió allí como una refugiada, entonces puso en marcha la segunda fase de su demente plan

\- ¿Cuál era? -insistió Korra-

\- Usó el collar para entrar al mundo espiritual y una vez allí pudo ver, contactar y hablar con cada uno de los espíritus. Entonces se dirigió al monte espiritual sagrado donde reposan las almas de los avatares fallecidos y una vez allí absorbió el espíritu de una avatar llamado Shilah, de la nación del fuego y la encerró en el collar de Kioshi...

\- ¡Espera! ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntaba Korra impaciente, imaginándose lo peor-

\- Con el espíritu de Shilah encerrado en el collar de Kioshi y en manos de Irish, el poder de Shilah se traspasó a ella, otorgándole sus dotes. Así fue como Irish logró dominar los cuatro elementos..

\- ¡LO SABÍA! -exclamó Korra- sabía que la farsante era ella.. no es ninguna avatar, robó los poderes del avatar Shilah y por eso controla los demás elementos...

\- Irish todavía tiene en su poder el collar de Kioshi y el espíritu de Shilah sigue encerrada allí, mientras eso siga así, Irish conservará sus poderes. Debes traer el equilibrio al mundo venciendo a Irish, arrebatándole el collar y devolviéndole la paz al espíritu de Shilah.

\- Ten por seguro espíritu Lax que como legítimo avatar acabaré con esa farsante y devolveré el equilibrio al mundo! -dijo con decisión el avatar Korra al espíritu mientras se ponía de pie- gracias por compartir tu sabiduría conmigo, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

\- Espera! -la detuvo el espíritu- aún no sabes toda la historia, no te he contado qué más hizo Irish estando en el mundo espiritual, lo que ella misma llamó... la tercera fase! -Korra abre sus ojos más sorprendida mientras, obediente, se sentaba una vez más a escuchar al sabio espíritu...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República**

* * *

Tenzin entra a la casa de Asami donde se encontraban también Bolin y Mako, este último estaba en un estado muy deplorable. Tenía los ojos hinchados de sueño, su cabello estaba deshecho y había bebido cerveza de raíz más de la cuenta...

\- Oigan chicos, debo decirles algo -dijo Tenzin pero frenándose en seco al ver el estado de Mako- DIABLOS!? qué pasó con él?

\- ¿Qué que pasó conmigo? -respondió Mako en dialecto de borracho- ¡Korra es una perra! eso pasa -Tenzin queda frío-

\- ¿De qué me he perdido? -preguntó el maestro aire confundido-

\- Korra rompió con él anoche y lo humilló diciéndole cosas muy feas -exclamó Asami preocupada mientras palmeaba el pecho de Mako para darle fuerzas-

\- Y ahora mi hermano está triste... lo que me hace poner triste a mi también waaaaa -lloriqueó a moco flojo Bolin también-

\- ¿Que Korra hizo qué? -exclamó sorprendido Tenzin- No parece algo que ella haría... ella amaba a Mako

\- ¡Estaba fingiendo! -expresó Mako borrachín- me engañó al igual que todos, sólo estuvo conmigo, hip -hipó- para poder quedarse en nuestra casa, hip -hipó de nuevo- tomó mi corazón y lo rompió en pedacitos, pedacitos... ah y se fue

\- Esto es muy extraño Tenzin -dijo Asami- Korra es muchas cosas menos cruel, hay que llegar al fondo de esto

\- Taaal vez Irish si tenía razón después de todo, hip -dijo Mako- Korra no es más que una farsante

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! -gritó Tenzin- tú Mako deja de insultar a Korra y ustedes vengan conmigo... hay que buscarla -dicho esto los chicos levantaron a Mako y salieron rumbo a las calles de Ciudad República a buscar al avatar Korra

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Una concurrida plaza de la ciudad, muy cerca del mercado estaba ardiendo en llamas. Las mercancías se quemaban, los comercios se incendiaban y la gente salía corriendo aterrada. Lin y sus maestros metal no tardaron en llegar al sitio y abordar la peligrosa situación que rápidamente llamó la atención de todos en el pueblo. Tanto así que Tenzin y los chicos, incluyendo al desvariante Mako llegaron por llamado de Beifong.

\- Lin! -la llamó exaltado el maestro aire al ver la escena- ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

\- Un maestro fuego atacó todos los comercios e incendió el lugar, los testigos dicen que fue porque intentó robar algo de comida y como no la dejaron, atacó e incendió todo -respondió Lin-

\- Seguramente fue Irish que atacó de nuevo -razonó Tenzin pero Lin lo mira con una seriedad frenética a los ojos y dice-

\- Siento ser yo la que tenga que decirte eso Tenzin -dijo Lin- pero según el informe de los testigos que presenciaron los hechos, la persona que atacó la plaza fue... el avatar Korra! -al escuchar aquello todos se aterraron y sorprendieron sobremanera, tanto que todos juntaron sus voces y al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

-¿QUUUUEEEEEEE!?

\- lo siento, sé que es duro -dijo Lin- pero tengo que hacer valer las leyes de Ciudad República... Korra tiene una orden de arresto por daños públicos agravados, cuando aparezca, tendrá que ser encerrada

\- ¡No! -exclamó Tenzin decepcionado y bajo de ánimos mientras los demás estaban sin palabras.

¿Realmente había cambiado tanto Korra? ¿Porqué trató tan mal a Mako y ahora causa destrozos? ¿Qué estaba detrás de todo eso?, esas eran las interrogantes que flotaban en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el mundo espiritual...**

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es la tercera fase de la que me hablas? -preguntó Korra al espíritu-

\- Irish no se conformó solamente con tener los mismos poderes que el avatar, también quería ser uno. Así que ideó un plan para derrocar al avatar actual por medio de tretas y engaños... ella quería que tú, Korra, renunciaras a tu puesto. -Aclaró tajante el espíritu- pero para eso debía primero dañar tu reputación y convencer a la gente de querer a otro avatar...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

\- Mientras estaba en el mundo espiritual, Irish se enteró de que había cierto espíritu llamado 'Mil Caras' que era capaz de cambiar su apariencia y adaptar la forma de cualquier persona o cosa. Irish fue tras el espíritu y luego de vencerlo con sus nuevos poderes de avatar, lo absorbió con el collar de Kioshi... Ahora ella tiene no sólo el poder de dominar los cuatro elementos, sino que puede aparecerse como quien sea en el momento que lo desee

Korra casi pierde la respiración al escuchar esa horripilante revelación, era más horrible de lo que se podía imaginar. Casi sin aire, el avatar exclama...

\- Esto sin duda es más serio de lo que yo creía... ¿Cómo podré enfrentar a alguien que puede verse como cualquier persona?

\- Debes encontrar la forma de hacerlo avatar, y debes hacerlo pronto. Irish está ahora mismo en Ciudad República fingiendo ser tú y cumpliendo su cuarta fase: Hacer que la gente te tenga miedo y pierda la fe en el avatar

\- ¿QUÉ!? -replicó Korra poniéndose de pie de inmediato y saliendo entre carreras de aquel lugar. Mientras se alejaba a toda prisa podía escuchar al espíritu decirle.

\- Vence a Irish y devuelve el equilibrio al mundo avatar Korra!

"Ya voy chicos, aguanten!" -pensó Korra mientras se dirigía a la salida del mundo espiritual a toda prisa-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

\- No puedo creer que Korra haya hecho esto -decía decepcionado Bolin mientras ayudaba a recoger los destrozos incendiados de aquel mercado- yo confié en ella!

\- Y yo amándola ¡que idiota fui! -dijo Mako golpeándose la frente con fuerza. Entonces Asami caminó hacia él diciendo.-

\- No es tu culpa que te enamoraras de la persona equivocada, no controlabas eso...

\- QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN AL AVATAR -ordenó a gritos la jefa Beifong a su ejército de maestros metal- LA QUIERO TRAS LAS REJAS, VAMOS VAYAN! -pronto todos ellos se dispersan por la ciudad dejando solo a los chicos junto a ella-

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó un desesperanzado Bolin-

\- No lo sé -exclamó Tenzin- me niego a creer que Korra hizo todo esto, hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos no lo creeré

\- CIUDADO! -grita Mako

De pronto y todos se apartan. Entonces una gran bola de fuego explota poderosamente cerca de ellos creando una explosión y onda expansiva que envió a todos a golpearse contra paredes y a caer al suelo.

Horrorizados e inquietos, cada uno de ellos fija su mirada hacia arriba y allí, en el techo de un edificio se encontraba el avatar Korra con las manos encendidas en fuego y una peligrosa mirada. Sin duda había sido ella. Todos estaban sin aire y muy asombrados al momento que Korra exclamaba con furia...

\- ¡Claro que fui yo Tenzin! -exclama- Yo hice todo estos destrozos, y los seguiré haciendo porque ya me cansé de Ciudad República y todos los gusanos que la habitan...

Dicho esto Korra usó sus pies para disparar otra bola de fuego que impactando contra un edificio cercano lo hizo explotar y venirse abajo destrozando las calles y generando miedo en la sociedad. Con ojos frenéticos y llenos de odio el avatar Korra exclamó con rudeza...

\- Siguen creyendo en su avatar ahora!?

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo veían venir o ni en un millón de años?**

**Bueno los misterios por fin se han revelado, Los diarios de Korra llegan a su punto máximo.. ¿Podrá Korra salvar a sus amigos del ataque de Irish en la ciudad? ¿Llegará a tiempo? y ¿Cómo vencerá a alguien tan poderoso? **

**PRÓXIMO CAP EN PROCESO... POR FIS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN TANTO... NOS VEMOS!**


	6. La Doppelganger

HOLA NUEVA MENTE...LLEGÓ EL SÁBADO Y CON ÉL LA CONTI DEL FIC... EPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP (HUMILDEMENTE A MI ME ENCANTÓ) Y PUEDAN DEJAR SUS INCREÍBLES REVIEWS YA QUE ESCRIBO PARA HACERLOS FELICES, SI QUIEREN VER ALGO EN ESPECIAL O TIENEN SUGERENCIAS, PUEDEN HACÉRMELAS SABER, AÚN ESTÁN A TIEMPO, QUEDAN AÚN COM CAPS POR HACER... BUENO.. A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Doppelganger!**

* * *

Allí estaban, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin y Lin Beifong viendo fríos y perplejos a su antigua heroína, aquella que había salvado el mundo en muchas oportunidades, atacarlos sin piedad. Era como si era otra... no podía ser ella. Pero lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, no podían engañarse a sí mismos.

\- Avatar Korra, tienes una orden de arresto por daño agravado a la propiedad pública -replicó Lin con voz autoritaria a Korra quien se hallaba a la cima de uno de los edificios. Esta con una sonrisita burlona, respondió.

\- Bueno, en ese caso ven y atrápame, si puedes!

\- Sabes que lo haré, Korra, haré lo que sea para defender a mi gente -Expresó Lin-

\- Korra -gritó Tenzin- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ¿por qué nos atacas a nosotros? ¿has perdido la razón o algo?

\- Al contrario -reponde Korra- la he recuperado finalmente... me he dado cuenta de que soy demasiado poderosa como para perder mi tiempo ayudando a fracasados como ustedes... ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no usar mis dones para algo mejor como... no sé... La dominación mundial? -dijo con malicia sorprendiendo a su mentor-

\- Te desconozco, Korra! -dijo Tenzin desilusionado-

\- Baja en este instante Korra, o tendré que ir por ti.. -insitió Lin-

\- PUES VEN Y ATRÁPAME! -gritó Korra-

En ese mismo momento Korra extendió sus manos hacia el frente señalando los edificios cercanos. Entonces haciendo un movimiento brusco de brazos comenzó a hacer que el edificio que estaba justo sobre las cabezas de los chicos se derrumbara con ellos abajo..

\- CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin mientras embestía a Asami para sacarla del sitio del derrumbe. Todos los demás saltaron a tiempo mientras que el edificio levantaba mucho polvo y dejaba escombros en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Lin al escapar del derrumbe usó sus largas cuerdas de metal para lanzarlas en dirección al edificio donde estaba Korra e impulsándose hacia adelante salió disparada hacia el avatar, pero esta usó uno de sus pies para disparar una poderosa bola de fuego que impactó en la armadura de Lin y tuvo el poder suficiente para enviarla al suelo desde casi 5 metros de altura, cayendo sin fuerzas y muy lastimada.

Molesto Tenzin contraatacó usando el control del aire para elevarse con un remolino en sus pies y una vez allí comenzó a disparar fuertes golpes de aire que Korra esquivó con maestría saltando de edifico en edificio. Tenzin por su parte no dejaba de perseguirla ni de atacarla pero ella con volteretas muy bien ejecutadas lograba escapar. Bolin, que veía todo aquello desde el suelo decidió ayudar a Tenzin así que fijó la trayectoria que Korra seguía al saltar de edificio en edificio y calculando bien su jugada dió un gran salto y al caer golpeó la tierra con fuerza al momento que esta se abría y una gran grieta comenzaba a caminar sin detenerse con dirección a uno de los edificios cercanos al que Korra, por medio de volteretas se aproximaba con rapidez escapando de los ataques de Tenzin. Cuando la grieta de Bolin alcanzó el edificio, este mismo comenzó a agrietarse con rapidez y a venirse abajo sin más remedio. Entonces Korra quien estaba por saltar hacia aquella construcción, se dió cuenta de que esta se venía abajo y estaba acorralada, pero negándose a darse por vencida saltó de todas maneras aunque sabía que ya no podría caer en aquel edificio. Entonces poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda disparó una poderosa llamarada y comenzó a propulsarse a los aires a gran rapidez. ¡Estaba volando!

\- Diablos! -dijo Bolin- no funcionó! -inmediatamente su hermano Mako corrió desde detrás de él palmeándole el hombro y diciendo-

\- Yo me encargo!

Inmediatamente Mako disparó una poderosísima llamarada al suelo que lo propulsó hacia arriba dándole altitud, entonces poniendo sus manos sobre su espalda, disparó más llamas para lograr ir hacia adelante.

Ya eran dos persiguiendo a Korra. Tenzin iba detrás de ella en un remolino de aire y Mako lo seguía planeando con fuego. Cuando Mako alcanzó al maestro aire ambos se juntaron en un ataque múltiple en el aire. Tanto Tenzin como Mako dispararon una poderosa media luna de aire arriba y fuego abajo que se dirigió con gran rapidez hacia Korra. Pero esta usó uno de sus pies para disparar una llamarada y volar hacia la derecha, esquivando el poder.

Entonces Mako y Tenzin se dan cuenta de que Korra estaba jugando con ellos. Ella se estaba dirigiendo a la costa que se abría en metros y metros de agua. Entonces Tenzin tragó saliva al ver las intenciones de Korra y cuando esta se volteó para atacar, Tenzin gritó...

\- CUIDADO! -inmediatamente Korra elevó sus manos hacia arriba al momento que una increíble pared de agua se levantaba entre ellos y bloqueaba el paso. Entonces Korra cae sobre el agua creando un círculo de hielo y comienza a correr sobre la superficie del lago creando hielo en cada pisada.

Tenzin se detuvo en seco cuando vió la muralla de agua frente a ellos, pero Mako, cegado por la ira no prestó atención al ataque de Korra y lanzando una poderosa llamarada abrió un agujero en la pared de agua y la traspasó cayendo sobre uno de los círculos de hielo que Korra había creado. Una vez allí Mako pudo ver a Korra huyendo más adelante, pero muy decidido el maestro fuego abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo en aquel círculo de hielo y encorvando un poco su cuerpo puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y disparando una gran cantidad de flama logró impulsar el círculo de hielo hacia adelante a gran velocidad, logrando surfear muy rápido por encima de la superficie. Entonces sin despegar la vista del avatar que estaba más adelante pensó...

\- "No te me vas a escapar Korra, no lo harás"

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Asami quien veía la escena exclamó de improvisto.

\- Ya sé cómo podemos ayudar a Mako y Tenzin... ven Bolin ayúdame con esto -dijo mientras halaba su camisa y se iban corriendo con dirección a quién sabe dónde.

Al mismo tiempo en el lago Korra se daba cuenta de que su ex-novio Mako se aproximaba hacia ella a gran velocidad surfeando en aquel círculo de hielo. Acto seguido ella deja de correr sobre el agua y con su control del elemento comienza simplemente a deslizarse sobre las aguas logrando mucha más rapidez. Entones Mako comienza a disparar llamaradas incesantemente hacia Korra para intentar darle pero esta lograba evadirlas con mucha maestría. Pronto, Korra, algo cansada de que la persiguieran elevó sus manos hacia arriba generando un remolino de agua que la subió unos 3 metros, entonces el remolino de agua desaparece y Korra cae en clavado al lago creando una gran explosión marina que generó una enorme ola circular que se extendió rápidamente en un radio de 5 metros. Al Mako ver aquella increíble ola venirse encima de él, lo único que le dió tiempo de hacer fue saltar hacia arriba y usar su fuego para elevarse aún más, escapando por poco de aquella ola, pero entonces su fuego se apagó y comenzó a caer al lago en altamar. Cuando estaba a apenas un metro de hundirse en aquella peligrosa agua aparece Tenzin rescatándolo y atajándolo con el poder del aire.

\- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? -pregunta el maestro aire-

\- Si, gracias! -responde Mako.

Mientras tanto Korra comienza a reir emocionada al ver que Mako y Tenzin se quedaban rezagados atrás. Así que sin perder tiempo, el avatar apura el paso y comienza a surfear con mayor rapidez por aquellas aguas. Pero de pronto casi pierde el control al frenar en seco cuando un helicóptero aparece volando en dirección a ella. ¡Era Asami al volante y Bolin en una de las alas del helicóptero!

\- NO TIENES SALIDA KORRA! -replicó Asami mientras comenzó a disparar con mira al avatar, pero ella desvió su dirección y comenzó a surfear al este evitando los ataques.

\- No escaparás! -dijo Bolin mientras comenzaba a disparar discos de arena que traía consigo con mucha precisión pero fallando al objetivo.

La táctica de Asami estaba funcionando, pues finalmente estaban sacando a Korra de las aguas, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a tierra firme en ciudad república otra vez escapando de los disparos de metralleta de Asami sobre el avión.

Mako y Tenzin volaron hasta salir del agua para interceptar a Korra cuando esta saliera de las aguas.

\- NO ME ATRAPARÁN! -gritó Korra mientras saltando dió una ágil voltereta hacia atrás y con sus pies disparó una poderosa llamarada que impactó en el ala del helicóptero de Asami haciendo que este comenzara a perder el control. Entonces Korra cayó con maestría al agua y comenzó a deslizarse rumbo a tierra.

\- Oh no! -exclamó Lin preocupada al ver que el helicóptero se venía abajo. Así que sin perder tiempo ella usó sus cuerdas de metal para treparse a los edificios y lograr altura. Entonces una vez allí gritó a Asami y Bolin quienes se aproximaban hacia donde estaba Beifong con el helicóptero a punto de venirse abajo- SALTEN.. YO ME ENCARGO!

\- Ya oíste Asami, hay que saltar -dijo Bolin mientras ayudaba a la chica a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y a montarse sobre las alas de la máquina voladora- a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... y.. treees!

Dijeron al momento que ambos se lanzaron del helicóptero cayendo sin remedio por los aires. Pero rápidamente Beifong disparó sus cuerdas de metal logrando asir las cuerdas al cuerpo de ambos y de un jalón los atrajo hacia ella cayendo ambos encima de la oficial y yéndose al suelo de aquel edificio. En ese momento el helicóptero se precipita al agua y explota allí...

Mientras tanto Korra mira algo indecisa como tanto Mako como Tenzin la esperaban en la orilla preparados para atacarla en el momento que se acercara. Pero rehusándose a perder, Korra creó una poderosa ola detrás de ella que la fue levantando casi 5 metros en el aire hasta quedar ella surfeando en la punta...

\- NO PUEDEN VENCERME! -gritó Korra mientras se abalanzaba contra los maestros fuego y aire con aquella inmensa ola-

\- CORRE! -grita Tenzin al ver nervioso como aquel inmenso tsunami se acercaba con fuerza pero aunque corrieran la ola alcanzó las calles de Ciudad República inundándolas en un segundo y llevándose por el medio tanto a Mako a Tenzin quienes comenzaron a ser arrastrados por las calles de la ciudad en medio de aquella marea.

Mientras tanto Korra escapó en dirección contraria adentrándose en la plaza de la ciudad. Mako finalmente dejó de ser llevado por la corriente y se levantó y comenzó a correr tras corra mientras los otros ayudaban a Tenzin.

Korra era rápida, pero Mako aún más así que no se detuvo ni por un segundo mientras la persecución por la ciudad continuaba. Mako disparaba bolas de fuego hacia Korra y ella contraatacaba tumbando cosas y poniendo obstáculos en el camino.

Sin pensarlo Korra entra en un callejón sin salida y frena en seco al verse atrapada, entonces trata de dar la vuelta pero el maestro fuego estaba bloqueándole la salida cuadrado en posición de batalla. Korra sonrió de medio lado y en tono desafiante exclamó...

\- ¿En serio crees que podrás detenerme?

\- ¡Korra, ríndete! no quiero lastimarte -amenazó Mako.

\- Tú no puedes lastimarme más de lo que yo te podría lastimar a ti -replicó el avatar-

\- Cuéntame, dime que está pasando? ¿por qué actúas así de repente? ¿por qué me rechazaste? -inquirió Mako algo herido-

\- Ya te dije mis razones... me aproveché de todo el mundo porque soy una terrible persona... ahora ¿me dejas pasar o tendré que quitarte de en medio? -Mako puso una mirada de odio incontrolable y cerrando sus puños, desechó su esperanza y dijo-

\- Desde este momento quedas en mi lista de enemigos... irás tras las rejas! -Inmediatamente Mako disparó un poderosísimo relámpago que centelleó en dirección a Korra pero está usando el poder del aire creó un remolino que la elevó varios metros en el aire. Entonces creó una fuerte ventisca que salió disparada impactando a Mako y haciéndolo volar hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes y caer al suelo débil. Acto seguido Korra escapó volando entre los edificios por medio de aquel remolino.

En ese momento aparecen Bolin y Tenzin socorriendo a Mako..

\- ¿Estás bien hermano? -preguntó Bolin mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Si, eso creo...

\- ¿Logró escapar, verdad? -preguntó el maestro aire. Mako pone la cabeza gacha y exclama-

\- Me temo que sí... -Tenzin le pone la mano en el hombro y dice-

\- No te preocupes, la atraparemos...

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- Mira nada más, esto es un desastre! -se quejaba Beifong al ver los destrozos ocasionados en la ciudad por la batalla del avatar. Incluyendo la colisión del helicóptero. Asami y algunos maestros metal estaban presentes- Quiero que traigan refuerzos y reparen esta ciudad... Y AL AVATAR LO QUIERO TRAS LAS REJAS.. -replicó molesta-

\- Cálmese jefa Beifong -exclamó Asami tratando de calmarla.

De pronto y para sorpresa de las chicas la voz de Korra habló desde lejos mientras ella se acercaba en medio de carreras a ambas. Korra corría a toda velocidad gritando algo que no se entendía bien hasta que estuvo frente a ellas.

\- Jefa Beifong, Asami -exclamó algo cansada mientras trataba de recuperar el aire-

\- Korra! -exclamó Asami sorprendida-

\- Hay algo que debo decirles, y es importante -expresó Korra, pero entonces Lin interrumpe diciendo-

\- Supongo que por fin recuperaste la razón y has venido a entregarte!

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿De qué habla? -preguntó Korra confundida. Pero antes de que terminara la oración Lin la amarró con fuerza disparando una de sus cuerdas de metal juntando sus pies y de un jalón arrojándola al suelo-

\- Avatar Korra, estás arrestada por ocasionar daños a la ciudad...

\- NO! ¿PERO QUÉ HACE? -decía Korra indignada- Yo vine a advertirles sobre Irish... no ocasioné ningún daño... acabo de llegar del mundo espiritual!

\- No te resistas! -ordenó Lin, pero Korra seguía forcejeando para lograr liberarse- Asami, ayúdame! -dijo Lin mientras Asami se ponía su guante bloqueador de chi rápidamente. Al ver aquello Korra empezó a gritar conmocionada-

\- NO ASAMI NO LO HAGAS... SOY YO.. SOY KORRA... LA QUE HIZO TODO ESTO FUE IRISH NO YO... DEBES CREERME! -sin prestar atención a lo que decía el avatar Asami tocó a Korra y comenzó a electrocutarla mientras esta gritaba de dolor y luchaba por no caer inconsciente, pero fue inútil y cedió al dolor. Entonces Asami algo afectada por aquello dijo baja de ánimos...

\- Lo siento Korra, pero ya no creo en ti... -inmediatamente llegaron varios maestros metal junto con Bolin, Tenzin y Mako y cada uno de ellos miraron como Korra yacía vencida en el suelo-

\- Llévensela de aquí y asegúrense de ponerla tras las rejas -ordenó Lin mientras sus maestros metal la cargaban y la subían a un camión blindado el cual inmediatamente arrancó. Entonces Lin caminó hacia el equipo avatar y sintiéndose un poco mal exclamó- todo acabó... sé que es duro, pero las reglas tenían que cumplirse, Korra ya no causará más problemas...

\- Esto es triste, siempre confié en Korra, no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado -dijo Asami-

\- La vida es dura y la gente cambia... -dijo Lin. Entonces con una mirada vulnerable y desesperanzadora, la jefa exclamó- supongo... que el avatar nos ha abandonado a todos...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAP... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO HUBO MUCHA ACCIÓN... GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN RECOMENDAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS AMIGOS PARA QUE MÁS CHICOS Y CHICAS PUEDAN LEERLA...GRACIAS!

Posdata: Jrosass, si te gustaron los caps anteriores creo que este y el próximo te van a encantar también, ahora que Irish puede verse como cualquiera y Korra está tras las rejas ¿Cómo les advertirá Korra del peligro que corren? ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, POR CIERTO!

Nos vemos cuando suba el siguiente cap, y saludos a todos... bye!


	7. ¡Adivina Quién Soy!

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el cap 7 de este fic, espero les guste y puedan dejar sus preciados reviews... enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¡Adivina Quién Soy!**

* * *

**Carcel de Ciudad República...**

* * *

"Querido Diario" -escribía Korra en su maltrecho cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo mientras se hallaba sucia, despeinada y hambrienta en su celda-

"Estoy tocando fondo. Me encerraron en la prisión de Ciudad República y Lin no me cree una palabra de lo que digo. Me cuentan que Mako no quiere verme y no sé por qué. No tengo idea de lo que hizo Irish fingiendo ser yo. Pero en un solo día logró poner a todo el pueblo en contra del avatar. Ya nadie cree en mi. Quisiera poder avisarles del peligro que corren. Irish no es cualquier persona. Pero estoy imposibilitada en esta celda. ¿Cómo esconderse de alguien con mil caras?. ¡Temo por Mako! por Bolin, por Asami, por Tenzin... y por todos."

* * *

**En casa de Asami...**

* * *

La preciosa hija de Hiroshi entró al cuarto donde dormía Mako y lo ve allí sentado en la cama, encorvado y perdido entre sus pensamientos. Asami sabía que no estaba bien. Estaba herido y frustrado.

Ella suspira y camina hacia el sosteniendo una bandeja que contenía galletas y leche. Mako estaba de espaldas a ella y, sin siquiera verla, argumentó...

\- No quiero!

\- Pero, tienes que comer algo... llevas así dos días...

\- Lo he analizado desde toda perspectiva posible -dijo Mako evadiendo la conversación- el día que la capturaron, Korra dijo que no fue ella quien había causado los destrozos, que había sido Irish. Aunque sonara ridículamente loco y fuese totalmente imposible que alguien pudiera tomar el lugar y parecerse físicamente a una persona, por amor a Korra, acepté esa ínfima posibilidad... tal vez Korra decía la verdad y si era Irish... pero ya han pasado dos días desde que la encerramos... ¿por qué no hay más destrozos? ¿por qué ya nadie ataca? si realmente está libre ¿Por qué Irish no viene por nosotros?... lo cual me lleva de nuevo al lugar desde donde empecé... Korra sí hizo todo eso...

\- Mako, no... -intentaba calmarlo pero Mako seguía interrumpiéndola-

\- Entonces pensé que tal vez estar en el mundo espiritual la había afectado, que quizás algún espíritu la había poseído o había oscurecido su alma y que esa pudiese ser la razón de su comportamiento, pero entonces recordé... que Korra nunca fue al mundo espiritual, desobedeció a Tenzin... ¡Yo traté Asami! -decía herido mientras una lágrima de dolor salía de sus ojos y comenzaba a gemir contristado- ¡Intenté de buscar una solución viable a todo esto analizando cada maldita posibilidad! oh Korra! -gimió cediendo a las lágrimas-

Asami no podía ver a Mako tan destrozado, era demasiado desgarrador ver a su amigo y antiguo interés amoroso llorando... Así que ella dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus propios ojos dejó la bandeja en una mesa y corrió a abrazar a Mako con todas sus fuerzas mientras él trataba de calmarse...

\- Todo estará bien Mako... debe haber algo que aún no sabemos... lo juro...

Ella extiende sus manos delicadamente hacia el rostro de Mako y limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con cariño mientras ofrecía una forzada sonrisa. Tal vez fueron sus ojos verdes o su imponente belleza, pero al verla, Mako sintió paz y dejó de gemir...

\- Eso es -dijo Asami sonriente- así quiero verte...

\- Gracias Asami -dijo Mako- por todo... -ella asiente y Mako se levanta de la cama poniéndose su bufanda roja y, amarrándosela en el cuello dijo- debo ir a tomar un poco de aire. Asami lo deja irse y Mako sale de la casa.

* * *

**Estación de policías...**

* * *

Tenzin se aproxima a la oficina de Lin mirando curioso cómo la central estaba más llena que de costumbre, todos iban y venían de aquí para allá como locos y los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Pronto el maestro aire oyó a Lin gritándoles a varios de sus detectives diciendo...

\- Controlen a la gente... ¡manténganlos a raya! -en eso Tenzin se acerca a Beifong y algo intrigado dice-

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- La gente del pueblo está como loca -responde Lin- hay manifestaciones y saqueos en las calles... muchos piden que presente al avatar frente a todos para exponerla al escarnio público y que sea latigada en la plaza por haber destruido la ciudad... La gente aún no supera lo del ataque de Korra..

\- Supongo que te tomará algún tiempo controlar a las masas... por cierto ¿No has sabido nada sobre Irish?

\- Arff! -gruñé frustrada la maestra metal- ¡Ella! nadie sabe donde está... ¡Esto es ridícuo te digo! me estoy cansando de buscarla porque es claro que no está en Ciudad República... es más yo no he visto a esa tal Irish ni una vez, sospecho que el avatar la está usando para justificar sus acciones...

\- O tal vez -razonó Tenzin- Irish solo vino a causar confusión y anarquía en la ciudad y luego se marchó esperando que nosotros hiciéramos el resto atacándonos unos a otros... como una desestabilización masiva

\- Puede ser... pero no podemos probarlo... además, acéptalo Tenzin... tú tampoco has visto nunca a esa Irish, tal vez es solo un invento de Korra y ya...

\- Pero Mako, Bolin y Asami dijeron verla también -acotó el maestro aire-

\- Como sea -refunfuñó Lin- Korra es culpable de los cargos que se le imputan hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... ah por cierto Tenzin ya que estás aquí -cambió el tema- tengo por aquí unos permisos que necesito que me firmes, por favor vamos en privado

\- Bien!

Entonces Lin llevó a Tenzin a una de las oficinas al final del pasillo, alejado de toda la locura de la central de policías. Lin abrió la puerta y Tenzin entró. La habítación estaba muy oscura y Tenzin no podía ver nada. De pronto Lin cierra la puerta quedándose los dos adentro mientras la habitación estaba consumida por la oscuridad. Algo nervioso Tenzin exclama..

\- y bien... ¿Dónde están esos permisos?

Ignorando la pregunta Lin enciende la luz y se muestra mirando a Tenzin con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa satánica, parecía una versión malvada de Lin, parecía oscura y sin alma. Tenzin se sorprende al verla y al momento que la maestra metal dice...

\- ¿Me reconoces, Tenzin? -preguntó en voz fría-

\- Eres Lin.. ¿pero a qué viene la pregunta? -exclamó confundido. Lin rió a sus adentros con maldad y luego dijo-

\- Y pensar que el avatar les estaba diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo y ustedes no le creyeron... ¡Es una lástima!

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Me estás asustando Lin! -replicó Tenzin-

\- Yo no soy Lin... Soy Irish! -un terrorífico escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Tenzin al momento que sus pulsaciones se acrecentaban al oír aquello. Irish en la forma de Lin comenzó a reir salvajemente sin parar mientras el maestro aire se aterrorizaba cada vez más-

\- ¿Eres Irish? ¿Pero cómo es que te pareces tanto a Lin? -preguntó frío-

\- Tengo mis trucos, Tenzin... yo puedo verme como quién quiera cuando lo desee... nadie puede saber realmente cómo luzco realmente, así que puedo engañarlos a todos fácilmente, tal y como hice con Korra

\- Korra no atacó la ciudad verdad!?

\- No, fui yo... -sonríe- ella estaba obedientemente en el mundo espiritual mientras yo aprovechaba su ausencia para ennegrecer la reputación del avatar... y resultó bien porque engañé a todo el pueblo y ahora te engañé a ti... una vez que acabe contigo haré lo mismo con el resto de tu grupo hasta que los encierre a todos!

\- NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! -amenazó Tenzin-

Inmediatamente el maestro aire disparó una poderosa ráfaga de viento hacia Lin pero esta dió un gran salto esquivando el ataque. Entonces usó sus pies en el aire para disparar una poderosa Bola de fuego pero Tenzin escapó de su alcance disparando más golpes de viento los cuales Lin esquivaba con facilidad. Entonces Beifong cayó al suelo golpeándolo con sus pies y un montículo de tierra salió encerrando a Tenzin en su interior como una prisión de piedra hasta el cuello, inmovilizándolo completamente...

\- SUÉLTAME... DÉJAME SALIR BRUJA... -Lin sonríe y dice-

\- Lo siento... tengo trabajo que hacer!

Inmediatamente Lin sale de aquella habitación y camina firmemente imitando a la perfección el porte de la maestra metal y con su mirada fría y dominante caminó directamente hacia el auditorio que daba con la entrada principal de la central de policías la cual estaba rodeada de personas apostadas allí manifestando y gritando, también habían reporteros y camarógrafos que tomaban cientos de fotos por minuto. Lin se paró en el postrado frente a todo el pueblo y, hablándole a los micrófonos dijo...

\- Después de una intensa búsqueda por la verdad, se ha determinado que el avatar Korra es culpable de todos y cada uno de los cargos que se le imputan -al decir eso la multitud prorrumpió en gritos de aceptación-

\- ¡SÁQUENLA PARA MATARLA! -decían algunos-

\- El avatar nos ha fallado -dijo Lin- es momento de que un nuevo avatar nos guíe y saque de toda esta situación... el reinado cruel y despiadado del avatar Korra ha llegado finalmente a su final... un nuevo avatar... está llegando! -dijo con una sonrisa malsana mientras la multitud gritaba enloquecida..

* * *

**Más Tarde en casa de Asami...**

* * *

La bella Asami estaba sentada en una mesa cuando escuchó a Mako entrar de nuevo a la casa. Finalmente se había calmado, tomar un respiro le había sentado bien. Ahora parecía que podía pensar con más claridad...

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Asami a Mako quien se acercaba a ella, poniéndose está de pie y abrazándolo-

\- Muy bien... gracias por tenerme paciencia...

\- Para eso están los amigos -sonrió Asami-

\- Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste, y tal vez tengas razón y sí haya una solución... -Asami sonríe de nuevo y ve a los lados-

\- Oye Mako has visto a Bolin? -Mako niega con la cabeza-

\- Ehhh.. no.. no lo he visto en todo el día...

Lo que Asami no sabía era que Bolin estaba detrás de aquella habitación amarrado y amordazado al suelo. Sus manos estaban selladas con hielo y no podía hacer tierra control. Trataba de gritar para que Asami la escuchara y supiera que estaba en peligro de este falso Mako, pero la mordaza no le permitía gritar más alto.

\- Sé que con tu ayuda y la ayuda de mis amigos lograremos salvar a Korra -dijo Mako con una sonrisa- tengo esperanza en ello...

\- Me alegra verte tan feliz... me hacía falta verte así -dijo Asami-

\- Puedes abrazarme? -dijo Mako abriendo sus brazos. Ella no se hizo de rogar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pero de pronto Mako pega un alarido de dolor y frustración al momento que cae al suelo contorsionándose. Entonces se muestra una firme Asami sosteniendo un guante electrocutador en sus manos. ¡Había descubierto la trampa!

\- ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿CÓMO DESCUBRISTE QUE NO ERA YO!? -replicó Mako incrédulo-

\- Mako llevaba puesta su bufanda roja -contestó Asami al momento que volvió a electrocutar fuertemente a Mako mientras este gritaba de dolor nuevamente y casi caía en la inconsciencia, entonces Asami escapó por la puerta trasera y salió corriendo a toda velocidad-

Entonces Mako se levanta con dificultad, aún su cuerpo despedía chispas de corriente, pero su mirada reflejaba odio. Ira y deseos incontrolables de venganza.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la carcel...**

* * *

Korra despierta de su sueño al sentir que alguien abre la puerta del reclusorio, ella trata de ver quién se acerca y ve llegar a uno de los maestros metal a cago de Lin Beifong y este le dice al avatar...

\- Tienes visita -entonces Mako aparece y Korra se alegra al verlo, tanto que esboza una sonrisa de felicidad. Sin embargo, Mako la veía con desconfianza, parecía serio y alerta ante la presencia del avatar. Entonces el guardia los deja solos y se sale de la habitación-

\- ¡MAKO! -dijo Korra alegre- no puedo creer que estés aquí...

\- Vine porque necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo...

\- ¡Yo también! -interrumpió Korra-

\- Yo hablaré primero! -dijo Mako dominante logrando acallarla- no sé que ha pasado contigo, no eres la misma... te has vuelto cruel y despiadada... has herido a gente inocente y...

\- MAKO YO...

\- Déjame terminar -replicó Mako- y también destruiste el mercado de la ciudad... tengo una única pregunta para ti: ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?

\- Mako déjame explicarte... no fui yo la que hizo todo eso, fue Irish, no yo, TIENES QUE CREERME!

\- ¡BASTA! -gritó Mako molesto- ¡Basta de mentir Korra! ¡No quiero más mentiras Korra-

\- TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! -gritó ella desesperada-

\- ¡NO! -respondió él- al contrario, nos has engañado a todos... nos hiciste creer que eras una buena persona, que te preocupabas por todo pero luego mostraste tu verdadera cara... y... ese beso que me diste -dijo decepcionado mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano- hasta pareció real

\- ¿Cuál beso? ¿de qué me hablas?

\- Tú me besaste y luego rompiste conmigo -acosó Mako, pero Korra reaccionó de inmediato-

\- Oh por Dios... ¿BESASTE A IRISH?

\- Qué? -preguntó Mako-

\- La besaste! ¡ES LO QUE TRATO DE DECIRTE! yo estaba en el mundo espiritual buscando una solución para todo este problema y entonces Irish se hizo pasar por mi e hizo todas cosas para que me culparan a mi... -explicó el avatar-

\- Qué? entonces no recuerdas nuestro beso? -dijo Mako confundido-

\- Claro que no lo recuerdo... ¡Porque no pasó! No me besaste a mi, la besaste a ella, y lo que te dijo después y lo que hizo después también lo hizo ella... y cuando traté de advertirles me capturaron... ¿por qué nadie me cree?

Mako estaba en shock, no sabía que creer. Lo que decía Korra parecía tener sentido pero su mente y su corazón todavía se hacían rehacios a que no la escuchara. Pero aún así, ignorando todo aquello, Mako exclamó casi sin aire...

\- ¿Korra? ¡Eres tú! -inmediatamente Mako lanzó una bola de fuego muy poderosa al fuerte candado que cerraba la celda y destruyéndolo por completo la celda se abre y Korra corre muy rápido hacia Mako saltando hacia él y besándolo inmediatamente con pasión. Sus labios nunca habían clamado tanto por estar juntos antes. Mako no pudo más que dejarse llevar y besarla como si no hubiese un mañana. Entonces la baja y dice- No puedo creer que realmente seas tú!

\- Irish fue muy astuta al hacerse pasar por mi -dice Korra-

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? -preguntó intrigado Mako-

\- Ella tiene un...

\- Chicos! -dijo Asami apareciendo de repente corriendo hacia ellos dentro de aquella habitación. Lucía cansada y sudada, como si hubiese corrido a toda prisa un largo trecho-

\- Asami? qué pasó? -preguntó Mako-

\- Irish! -dice ella tratando de recuperar el aliento- se me apareció en la casa... se apareció como Mako y trató de convencerme... capturó a Bolin, sé que tiene a Bolin porque no lo encuentro en ningún lado... tienen que ayudarme a buscarlo...

\- Si, vamos -dijo Korra decidida mientras ambos se disponían a salir.

Pero de pronto Asami disparó una fuerte llamarada que impactó a Korra y a Mako y los golpeó contra la pared cayendo estos débiles al suelo. Entonces Asami encendió sus manos en flamas mientras con una sonrisa sádica decía...

\- Ay pero qué fácil es engañarlos...

\- Irish!? -decía Korra algo débil tratando de levantarse del suelo junto a Mako luego de aquel duro golpe-

\- Aunque esa linda chica Asami descubrió mi engaño y logró escapar, pero el resto de ustedes, Tenzin, Bolin e incluso Lin cayeron ante mis engaños... al igual que ustedes están a punto de caer... tengo algo muy bueno preparado para todos ustedes!

\- NO NOS TENDRÁS! -gritó Korra mientras disparaba una poderosa llamarada pero Asami la deshizo con rapidez y con esa misma velocidad arrojó dos piedras a los chicos destrozándoselas en la cara y ambos caen desmayados al suelo luego del impacto. Entonces la malvada Irish-Asami sonrió malignamente mientras con mucha fuerza se montaba en el hombro a Korra y tomaba del pie a Mako, sacándolo a rastras de esa habitación...

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Un gran bote se abría paso a toda velocidad por las aguas del inmenso lago que bordeaban a Ciudad República. El bote se alejaba a toda prisa de aquella metrópolis mientras se muestra que era el mismísimo demonio de Irish la que piloteaba la nave. Entonces se muestra también a Mako, Bolin, Korra, Tenzin y Lin inconscientes cada uno encerrado en una jaula de metal, menos Lin quien estaba en una de cromo. Entonces cuando estuvieron bien alejados de la ciudad y ciertamente en altamar, la malvada Irish detiene el bote y con una sonrisa esta dice a los chicos quienes lentamente fueron despertando de su sueño...

\- Ya llegamos preciosos... es hora de enfrentar su destino...

\- Qué.. qué vas a hacernos? -preguntó Tenzin algo débil-

\- Los voy a desaparecer a todos!

Dicho esto Irish arrojó a Bolin y a Lin por la borda ambos metidos en sus jaulas las cuales se hundieron con rapidez. Korra, Mako y Tenzin vieron horrorizados la escena en la que, comenzando a reir despiadadamente Irish arrojaba al agua al maestro aire y luego a Mako los cuales se hundieron en las aguas y comenzaban a ahogarse. Entonces Irish se acercó a Korra siendo la última de ellos en el barco y luego dijo...

\- Hasta aquí llegaste, Korra... es momento que un nuevo y mejorado avatar tome las riendas! -acto seguido Irish empujó con su pie la jaula de Korra y la lanza al agua también comenzando a hundirse. Korra trató de tomar aire pero era inútil, el oxígeno se acababa a medida que se hundía más y más. Pronto cayó en el fondo del mar y con ojos débiles y desesperanzados miró a sus amigos todos inconscientes en sus jaulas en el fondo del mar. Entonces, dándose por vencida, Korra cierra sus ojos también y todo acaba para ellos...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó el cap ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! He creado a esta villana de mi retorcida mente y espero que esté haciendo un buen trabajo con ella. **

**¡El drama sigue! ahora con Korra y el quipo avatar en el fondo del mar.. ¿cómo saldrán de esto? ¡No se pierdan el cap 8! (Ya la serie está llegando a su fin ;() serán como 10 episodios pero les prometo que les haré unos increíbles dos capítulos...**

**Agradezco su apoyo a Jrosass que me apoyó, vean su perfil, tiene historias muy buenas. También agradezco a MtezPS por leer mi historia y dejar sus preciados reviews... Saludos a ambas :)**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap.. Nos vemos cuando suba el cap 8... Cuídense!**


	8. El Ciclo del Avatar

**OK AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO... tuve que quedarme hasta tarde anoche para terminarlo, pero aquí estoy puntualito, espero que ustedes también... Se aceptan reviews y que lo lean dos veces jejeje... Disfruten!**

* * *

Allí estaba Korra, en la profundidad del mar. Sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse mientras sus pulmones explotaban por algo de aire. Podía ver con el corazón destrozado cómo sus amigos estaban ya inconscientes y, quien sabe, muertos en sus jaulas en aquella profunda costa. Korra miraba de aquí para allá tratando de hacer algo, pero sin el oxígeno, sus fuerzas se disipaban lentamente. Pronto, no pudo más que dejarse ganar y cerrando sus ojos por quizás última vez... Descansó!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El Ciclo del Avatar!**

* * *

Korra despierta en medio de un suelo brillante en lo que parece ser un sueño espiritual. Todo flotaba alrededor y no estaba en aquella costa. Nunca había experimentado esa situación, pero algo, ligada a ella hacía que no pareciera tan extraño ese entorno...

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunta Korra confundida mientras ve a los lados pero sin recibir respuesta-

Luego de unos minutos caminando y explorando, una voz de hombre habló desde algún lugar pero sin ser visto por Korra, como si fuese una voz en off, diciendo...

\- "Un Avatar es un ser de increíble poder capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos" -dijo la voz mientras Korra veía de aquí para allá para intentar encontrar al dueño de la voz- "El objetivo del Avatar es luchar contra la maldad y lograr el equilibrio en el mundo. Cientos de vidas pasadas están conectadas entre sí. Muchos avatares lograron traer ese equilibro al universo, pero otros no lo lograron y murieron cuando el mundo aún necesitaba su ayuda... Cuando un avatar muere, el ciclo inicia otra vez y encarna en un nuevo bebé que toma las riendas del anterior".

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡MUESTRATE! -decía Korra a la voz. Pero de repente, la sombra de un hombre se muestra ante Korra, la oscuridad cubría su rostro, solamente podía ver el contorno de su cuerpo. Entonces la voz siguió diciendo...

\- "Aunque un avatar muera, no todo está perdido... porque otro como tú, volverá a nacer" -dijo la voz-

\- Estoy muerta ¿verdad? -preguntaba Korra sabiendo perfectamente que estaba ahogada junto a sus amigos en las aguas de Ciudad República. La voz ignoró la pregunta de Korra y siguió diciendo-

\- "Pero algunos Avatares mueren antes de tiempo... pero este no es tu tiempo Korra... debes vivir! -entonces el dueño de la voz extendió su mano hacia Korra mientras la luz comenzaba a iluminar su cuerpo y su rostro, sorprendiendo a Korra el estar frente al que inició el ciclo del avatar-

\- ¿Wan? -preguntó sorprendida Korra-

\- No es tu tiempo de irte Korra, el mundo te necesita y para cuando otro avatar nazca y se entrene, Irish habrá destruido el mundo... es tu deber salvar al universo

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a regresar si estoy ahogada en las aguas de Ciudad República? -entonces Wan sonrió de medio lado y dijo-

\- ¡Para qué están tus cientos de vidas pasadas, entonces? -inmediatamente detrás de Wan comenzaron a aparecer los contornos en orden cronológico de todos los avatares, empezando desde Wan y terminando en el avatar Aang. Pronto Wan corrió a toda velocidad hacia Korra metiéndose en su cuerpo como si fuese un espíritu mientras un golpe de luz y electricidad se mostraba y Korra se arqueaba en C gritando de dolor, entonces todos y cada uno de los avatares pasados hicieron lo mismo que Wan, entremetiéndose en el cuerpo de Korra hasta que el último se hubo metido en su cuerpo, en ese momento, Korra cae sin fuerzas al suelo de rodillas. Pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos se pusieron blancos de repente y entró en el estado avatar. ¡Todo era diferente!

* * *

**En las aguas de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Korra aún se encontraba inconsciente en su jaula en el fondo del mar. Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y ella despertó en encontrándose en el estado avatar al momento que una gran presión comienza a ejercerse en el mar formándose remolinos internos bajo la superficie del mar. Era tanta la presión que la jaula de Korra se destruyó y ella salió disparada hasta salir de las aguas en un segundo y elevándose en un gran remolino de agua comienza a ejercer mucho poder.

Entonces el avatar Korra mueve sus manos circularmente al momento que una fuerte ventisca resopló en todo el hemisferio al momento que Korra hacía que las jaulas de sus amigos emergieran del fondo del mar y llevándolos a tierra de una islita pequeña a unos dos kilómetros los puso delicadamente en la arena gracias al poder del aire y una vez allí, Korra salió del estado avatar y fue a ayudar a sus amigos, los había rescatado, pero no reaccionaban...

\- Vamos vamos... -decía una desesperada Korra mientras le hacía RCP a Mako con desesperación pero este no reaccionaba. Estaba frío y pálido, justo como el resto del equipo avatar- por favor Mako reacciona, no me dejes, reacciona! -lloraba el avatar sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas se le salieran en el acto. Mako estaba muy frío... no estaba respirando pero su corazón aún latía. Aún había esperanza-

Korra chequeó a todos y se percató de que aún estaban vivos, pero se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Habían tragado mucha agua, si no lograba sacárselas de inmediato, sería el fin del equipo Avatar.

Desesperada Korra se dejó caer al suelo y tomando con fuerza su cabeza con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sus cuerpos allí tirados medio muertos en la arena le hacían provocar un enorme dolor en el corazón. No solo estaba Mako. Estaba su amigo Bolin, su mentor Tenzin y Lin, que, a pesar de todo se había portado muy bien con ella.

Pero de pronto Korra tuvo una descabellada idea, que si bien era una locura, podría funcionar, así que limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie frente a ellos. Solamente con observarlos allí agonizando lentamente le confirmó que debía hacer lo que tenía en mente...

\- Tragaron mucha agua -dijo Korra para sí- sólo hay una forma de sacarla rápidamente y salvar sus vidas... debo controlar el agua que está en sus cuerpos, sólo así se salvarán -decía Korra tragando saliva nerviosa al decir- aunque eso signifique que tenga que hacer... SANGRE CONTROL!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

El pueblo entero estaba reunido a las afueras de la estación de policías donde la jefa Lin Beifong contestaba algunas preguntas para los medios mientras era fotografiada constantemente...

\- Tenemos todo bajo control, el avatar huyó pero fue capturada nuevamente tratando de huir en las montañas, todo gracias a la ayuda de Irish... Korra no volverá a hostigar a nuestro pueblo ni a causar más zozobra a nuestra gente

Decía Beifong mientras, sin darse cuenta, una persona vestida con una gran toga negra que cubría su rostro y la ocultaban del resto se abría paso por la multitud hasta quedar en primera fila observando aquello desde su sombría y desconocida apariencia...

\- Irish fue y regresó del mundo espiritual buscando una forma de arrebatar los poderes de Korra y así no pueda seguir haciendo daño... no la necesitamos... IRISH ES NUESTRA NUEVA AVATAR!

La gente prorrumpe en gritos de aceptación ante el discurso de Lin pero entonces todo el mundo se sume en silencio cuando la persona oculta debajo de la toga levanta la mano y exclama con voz firme...

\- ¿y Dónde está Irish ahora? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

\- Bueno... está... -decía Lin algo nerviosa-

\- Y dónde está Tenzin? y Mako? y Bolin? a ellos los mandaste a desaparecer también como hiciste con Korra? -la gente se sorprende al oir aquello-

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Lin furiosa-

\- ¡También intentaste venir por mí! pero yo escapé verdad? AHORA TE DESENMASCARARÉ ANTE TODOS! -La gente nuevamente se sorprende ante la amenaza de la chica que levantándose la túnica deja ver su rostro a todos: ASAMI SATO!-

* * *

**Al Mismo Tiempo...**

* * *

Korra estaba allí con los ojos cerrados a las orillas de aquella costa. Tenía las manos extendidas señalando a Mako y respirando profundamente, oyendo las pulsaciones de su corazón, intentaba controlar el agua dentro del cuerpo del maestro fuego. Aunque lograba sentir todo aquel líquido recorriendo a Mako, no lograba sacarla de dentro de él. Desesperada Korra hizo un movimiento brusco y entonces Mako se elevó un poco y cayó al suelo de golpe otra vez. Asustada Korra corrió hacia su novio para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien...

\- No puedo hacerlo... -dijo Korra con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del maestro fuego inconsciente- si lo hago mal podría matarte, y no podría vivir con eso... Mako... -dicho esto Korra rompe a llorar en el pecho de su amado creyendo desesperadamente no poder salvarlo. Lo que más le dolía era que lo perdería de todas formas. Estaba contristada y acobardada. Un movimiento en falso podía matar a Mako. Sencillamente, no podía hacerlo-

De pronto una voz habló detrás de Korra diciendo...

\- Debes hacerlo ahora Korra... o morirán.. -Korra se voltea sobresaltada al oir aquella voz y mira a aquel chico de cabello largo, barba y una sonrisa grande y simpática, sin dudas sobre quién era, Korra exclama-

\- Wan?

\- Si Korra -dijo él- estoy apoyándote... sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes salvar a tus amigos

\- No sé hacer la sangre control... si hago un mal movimiento podría hacerles daño... o peor... y si algo sale mal? -preguntó al espectro, el cual ahora se mostraba en la forma del avatar Aang en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cambiado-

\- Si no haces algo por ellos morirán de todas formas... puedo sentir como sus vidas se apagan lentamente -dijo Aang mientras miraba los cuerpos en la orilla de los amigos de Korra- haz sido capaz de más cosas de las que yo he sido capaz... sé que podrás hacerlo...

\- ¿Cómo sabré que puedo hacerlo? -preguntó Korra con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Aang caminó hacia ella y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos, miró a Korra con una sonrisa y poniéndose la mano en el corazón, responde el avatar-

\- Porque eres pura y buena... y salvarás al mundo! -inmediatamente Aang se desvanece con la brisa que llegó del oeste dejando al avatar Korra sola de nuevo-

Ella suspira profundamente cerrando sus ojos, y toma su posición una vez más susurrándose a sí misma...

\- Puedo hacerlo!

Entonces los ojos de Korra se volvieron blancos al momento que entraba en estado avatar. Entonces la maestra agua extiende los brazos nuevamente hacia Mako y mueve sus dedos con precisión y cuidado al momento que el cuerpo del maestro fuego comienza a mecerse lentamente de un lado a otro. Las manos de Korra también iban y venían moviendo el agua dentro del cuerpo de Mako una y otra vez por varios segundos. Pronto, Korra hizo un movimiento firme y rápido hacia adelante y Mako cae sentado de un salto al suelo escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua y procediendo a toser descontroladamente. ¡Había reaccionado!

Pronto Korra va aún más lejos haciendo la sangre control a todos sus amigos a la vez con la misma precisión y maestría. Pronto todos caen sentados escupiendo el agua que llevaban dentro y no tardaron en reaccionar. Feliz por haberlo logrado Korra salta hacia Mako y lo besa tiernamente aunque él estuviera débil. El maestro fuego no se resistió y usó la poca energía que le quedaba para besar los labios de Korra una y otra vez...

\- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunta Tenzin poniéndose de pie-

\- Siiii! gracias a Korra woohoo! -celebró Bolin entusiasmado-

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarnos a todos del fondo del mar y salvarnos de morir ahogados? -Korra sonríe de medio lado agradecida y exclama-

\- Los avatares Aang y Wan me recordaron que no debo dudar de mis capacidades! ahora ya nunca lo haré..

\- Hiciste bien en escuchar a tus vidas pasadas -dice Lin-

\- Y bueno.. ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Bolin confundido. Korra se puso de pie firme y exclamó-

\- Sé que todos están débiles y cansados, pero aún tenemos una gran batalla que librar... Irish ahora mismo está en Ciudad República queriendo apoderarse de todo... y eso no voy a permitirlo... ¿Quién está conmigo?

\- Yo 100% -dijo Mako decidido-

\- Yo me anoto

\- Yo también -dijeron Bolin y Tenzin respectivamente. Acto seguido Lin también mostró su deseo de enfrentar a Irish diciendo-

\- Hagámoslo!

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Las cosas estaban a punto de explotar en ese hervidero que era la estación de policías de la ciudad. Asami acababa de desafiar directamente a la jefa Lin Beifong frente a todo el pueblo y ellos esperaban ansiosos una respuesta de esta.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a todos? -replicó Asami- Diles lo que tienes pensado hacer... ¡Diles que no eres la jefa Beifong sino Irish! ¡Muestrate cobarde!

\- Tú estás con esos rebeldes del avatar -replicó Lin- no me extraña que levantes falsas acusaciones contra mi... ¿cómo puedo ser Irish si soy Lin? ¡No tienen sentido tus argumentos!

\- No solo te has hecho pasar por Lin, también por mis amigos y los secuestraste a cada uno de ellos... no eres más que una farsante!

\- Ya tuve suficiente de ti -gritó Lin- tú y esa avatar ya no son bienvenidos a Ciudad República, se les tratará como los criminales que realmente son y si se atreven a oponerse a mi los destruiré me entendiste? -Asami la ve con un odio fulminante mientras replica-

\- ¡Púdrete!

\- Guardias! -ordenó Lin- Atrápenla!

Acto seguido varios maestros metal comenzaron a perseguir a la bella Asami quien corriendo fuera de la multitud trataba de alejarse de los guerreros metal. Uno de ellos disparó una cuerda para atrapar a la insurgente pero ella se volteó con maestría en el momento preciso y atajando la cuerda con su guante bloqueador de chi electrocutó a su captor arrojándolo al suelo, entonces siguió escapando y acabando con cada uno de los maestros metal que la interceptaban. Furiosa Lin bajó del podio diciendo...

\- Tendré que eliminarla yo misma! -Acto seguido Lin comenzó a ejercer poder sobre la tierra preparando un gran ataque hacia Asami pero de pronto una bola de fuego cayó del cielo explotando justo a los pies de Beifong y enviándola lejos hasta colisionar con una pared. Entonces todo el mundo ve impresionado a una poderosa Avatar Korra rodeada de sus amigos sanos y salvos apostados sobre el techo de un edificio cercano, diciendo-

\- Ni un paso más, Irish! -entonces el pueblo entero se sorprende al ver allí, junto al avatar a la verdadera Lin Beifong la cual lanzándose del edificio cae a tierra abriéndose paso por los incrédulos citadinos. Irish sale de los escombros sin lucir ningún disfraz. Finalmente se mostraba tal y como era sin tapujos ni ataduras. Se veía molesta y alterada, con los ojos puestos en Korra quien con mirada desafiante la veía con una sonrisa-

\- Korra! -replicó Irish- cómo es que tú!?

\- ¿Sorprendida? ¡No puedes ahogar a una maestra agua!

\- Cuanto te desprecio, Korra! -replicó con los dientes apretados-

\- Tu reino de terror está a punto de acabar, Irish... ríndete, somos más... no puedes ganar! -exclamó Korra provocando la risa en Irish quién dijo-

\- Si, sobre eso…. Consideré la posibilidad de que volvieras con vida del fondo del mar dónde te dejé... así que me tomé la libertad de ir al mundo espiritual y traer a algunos amigos... -dicho esto Irish saca un pequeño cofrecito de su ropa y abriéndolo salieron dos espíritus oscuros que comenzaron a revolotear sobre las cabezas de todos. Entonces uno de ellos se metió entre las piedras de una gran colina y entonces un movimiento comenzó a sacudir la piedra al momento que esta se despegaba de la mismísima colina y daba lugar a un terrible monstruo hecho de piedra que medía unos cinco metros. Era grande, robusto y poderoso. Controlado por el espíritu y con vida propia. Los chicos se espantaron al ver aquello a medida que Irish estallaba en risas malvadas.

El otro espiritu se metió en el lago al momento que una increíble pared de agua emergía de la costa dando lugar a otro espectro, este, hecho de agua que gruñía fuertemente sin parar. Las personas del lugar salieron corriendo espantadas mientras Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin y Asami veían horrorizados la escena en la que aquellos monstruos espirituales y Irish parecían más temerarios y despiadados que nunca. Una gran batalla estaba en proceso, la batalla por Ciudad República y por el mundo.

Casi sin aire y con mucho nervio, Korra escuchó a Irish decir con una confianza sublime, mirada asesina y tono burlón...

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y se viene el final de temporada y la gran batalla final ¡Qué Emoción! Agradezco su apoyo, sus reviews y sugerencias de quieren ver en esta batalla, quién contra quién y esas cosas...**

**Agradezco una vez más sus reviews a mis dos fans incondicionales..**

**Jrosass: Siii menos mal que Asami se dió cuenta de que Mako-Irish venía sin su bufanda roja... Ahora desenmascaró a Irish frente a todos, supongo que ahora que nadie le cree usará la fuerza bruta jajaja... gracias por tus reviews**

**MtezPS: GRACIAS! significa mucho que pienses así de mi historia.. bueno tengo una mente muy loca y activa, supongo que no es tan dificil para mi hacer escenas de ese calibre y bueno mi experiencia de escritor me ayuda... Pero a mi me fascina como escribes tú también eres genial.. Quiero conti ok!? Saludos!**

**Nos vemos en El Final de Los Diarios de Korra, lo sé, triste ;( Bye!**


	9. Anarquía en Ciudad República Pt 1

**Y ENTRAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL :( PERO HA SIDO UN INCREÍBLE RECORRIDO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON Y LOS QUE LEERÁN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... A LEER!**

* * *

**Episodios Finales...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Anarquía en Ciudad República Parte 1: Batalla de Avatares! **

* * *

La escena estaba puesta, todos lo veían con claridad. Una guerra sin precedentes estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo nuevamente en la Ciudad República recién reconstruida luego del ataque de Vaatu. Los aterrados habitantes habían corrido a esconderse y solo quedaban el equipo Avatar, Tenzin, Lin y Irish... además de los dos grandes y enormes monstruos de Piedra y Agua que unían fuerzas con la rebelde maestra tierra.

Irish con una sonrisa satánica y viendo lo asustados que estaban todos al toparse con aquellos monstruos controlados por espíritus, la maestra tierra puso sus manos en dirección al suelo y disparando una llamarada comenzó a escapar diciendo a Korra de manera burlona...

\- Ven y atrápame, Avatar Korra! -Sin hacerse de rogar, Korra usó su fuego para volar e ir tras ella rápidamente, pero entonces el gran monstruo de piedra le dió un manotón al avatar en el aire enviándola a colisionar contra un edificio cercano. Mako se arrojó del edificio lanzando una poderosa llamarada con sus pies impactando en la cara al monstruo pero no ocasionándole ningún daño. Bolin cayó a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Korra? -preguntó Mako mientras se hallaba cuadrado frente al monstruo bloqueándole el paso para llegar a Korra. Pronto esta sale de los escombros y creando un poderoso golpe de aire rastrero con sus pies derribo al enorme de piedra y elevándose con fuego a los aires, exclamó...

\- Encárguense de los espíritus, yo iré tras Irish! -inmediatamente Korra se fue volando dejando al equipo Avatar a cargo de los grandes y temibles monstruos. Mako y Bolin no dudaron en atacarlo sin piedad...

Mientras tanto, Asami, Tenzin y Lin miraban con nerviosismo a aquel espectro de agua de unos 6 metros de alto que gruñía y arrojaba toneladas de agua cuando movía sus brazos creando grandes tsunamis con cada movimiento.

Tenzin voló con la ayuda del aire y disparó varios golpes de viento hacia el monstruo pero estos eran absorbidos por su cuerpo de agua. El espíritu entonces señaló al maestro aire y una poderosa ráfaga de agua se lo llevó por el medio hasta colisionar a tierra. Inmediatamente Lin contraataca arrancando con su control de la tierra uno de los edificios de raíz y arrojándoselo con fuerza al monstruo, pero este quedó atrapado dentro del cuerpo del monstruo de agua sin tener más consecuencias. Molesto y airado, el espíritu de agua golpeó el suelo con fuerza creando una poderosa ola que se llevó a la oficial arrastrada varios metros.

\- Es inutil... no está funcionando! -exclamó Tenzin llegando en un remolino de aire y prosiguiendo con los ataques. Entonces Asami subió a otro helicóptero propiedad de Industrias Futuro mientras decía-

\- Atacaré desde el aire.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra planeaba rápidamente surcando los cielos en busca de Irish pero aun teniendo a plena vista kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno, no podía verla. De pronto unas púas de hielo salieron disparadas desde el suelo y Korra las evade por poco rozándoles estas su piel y provocando un corte en su brazo. El avatar Korra intenta ver hacia abajo para encontrar a Irish, pero entonces un látigo de agua toma su pie y es jalada hacia abajo donde colisionó contra el suelo arrastrándose y dando vueltas un poco lastimada. Ella comienza a toser cuando, frente a ella, una chica alta, esbelta y hermosa aparece frente a ella con una mirada desafiante y un aire un tanto burlón: Irish.

\- Se acabó Korra -dijo Irish mientras Korra se levantaba del suelo- todo se resume a esto... tú y yo en la batalla más grande que el mundo haya visto... dos avatares... un solo sobreviviente...

\- Tú no eres un avatar, Irish -dijo Korra-

\- ¿Qué me diferencia de uno? ¿el estado avatar? ¡Yo no necesito ese extra, tengo todo el poder que necesito ahora!

\- No vas a ganar... no permitiré que hagas sufrir a mi pueblo... ¡TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER! -Irish le lanza una mirada peligrosa mientras dice-

\- Eso es lo que tengo en mente!

Al decir esto Irish dispara una poderosa llamarada hacia Korra pero esta rápidamente crea una pared de tierra que la recubre invalidando el ataque. Entonces Korra de una fuerte patada arroja la columna de piedra hacia Irish pero esta de un gran salto invertido con volteretas evita el ataque y comienza a disparar chorros de agua en todas direcciones pero Korra comienza a dar volteretas y esquivar los poderosos ataques.

Pronto Irish se elevó con la ayuda del fuego y comenzó a disparar flamas explosivas hacia Korra en el suelo que huía de ellas pero le resultaba difícil. Entonces Irish arrojó una poderosa llamarada que explotó justo a los pies de Korra y la envió al suelo sin más remedio. Irish comenzó a reírse...

\- No puedes vencerme Korra! ¡MUERE! -gritó al momento que hacía que una gran cantidad de agua subiera a las alturas con ella y formando un poderoso ataque lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al avatar. Toneladas de agua a una velocidad alarmante. Pero Korra se puso de pie rápidamente y poniéndose patas arriba sosteniéndose con sus manos, comenzó a girar sus piernas como un ventilador al momento que un poderoso remolino de aire comenzó a enviar poder a todos lados. El ataque de agua de Irish se desvió y Irish quedó atrapada en el remolino. Entonces Korra dirigió el ataque con sus pies enviando a Irish a caer al suelo y dar varias vueltas sobre el concreto mientras Korra quedaba frente a ella con una mirada confiada...

\- Yo no estaría tan segura! -replica Korra-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Bolin golpea la tierra y una poderosa roca se desprende, entonces de una patada la arroja hacia el monstruo de piedra colisionando sobre su torso, pero se deshizo sin hacerle mayor daño. Aterrado, Bolin exclama...

\- Ese tipo no le afecta nada hermano... comienzo a creer que es invencible...

\- Sigue atacando, debe tener una debilidad! -responde el maestro fuego mientras arroja una llamarada a su oponente al momento que Bolin responde con más proyectiles de concreto.

Pero entonces el monstruo gruñó alterado y con una de sus manos agarró a Bolin y lo llevó a su altura mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el maestro tierra gritaba aterrado...

\- Voy a acabarte! -dijo el monstruo en una voz gruesa y temible-

\- SUELTA A MI HERMANO! -gritó un fúrico Mako mientras creaba la avalancha de fuego más poderosa que hubiera hecho en su vida golpeando al monstruo en el estómago y finalmente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara, sin caerse, hacia atrás. Entonces el monstruo miró a Mako y sin dudarlo le dio una fuerte patada al maestro aire que lo envió a volar varios metros hasta caer al suelo algo débil. Entonces el monstruo le gruñó a Bolin y lo arrojó por los aires también cayendo cerca de su hermano...

\- ¿Estás bien Mako? -exclama el dolorido maestro tierra al encontrarse con su hermano-

\- Si, lo estoy... ¿viste eso? logré hacerle perder el equilibrio... hay que seguir así..!

\- Entendido! -dijo Bolin-

Inmediatamente los hermanos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el monstruo quien pateando el suelo arrojó varias rocas que Bolin le había arrojado antes, pero evitándolas con maestría los hermanos siguieron su camino. Entonces Bolin saltó para luego caer golpeando el suelo y creando una enorme grieta en el suelo que se fue abriendo más y más tragándose al monstruo hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Este se desvanece al suelo y gruñe mientras trata de salir de aquel hueco. Entonces Bolin lo impide creando una fuerte avalancha de arena que golpeó al espíritu en el pecho arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo aún con sus piernas tragadas por la arena.

\- Buen trabajo Bo! -celebró Mako

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

El monstruo de agua seguía gruñendo y arrojando cantidades del líquido a las calles de Ciudad República. Tenía tanta fuerza que le bastaba con dar un manotón para enviar al suelo cualquier edificio. Tenzin no dejaba de atacar mientras Lin miraba a todos lados buscando la manera de atacar satisfactoriamente a aquel engendro...

\- Creo que tengo algo! -dijo Lin en voz alta para que Tenzin, en los aires, escuchara-

\- Te apoyo! -dijo el maestro aire mientras atacaba al monstruo y esquivaba sus golpes al mismo tiempo.

Pronto la maestra metal golpeó el suelo sacando una poderosa roca la cual luego golpeó con fuerza y volvió arenilla, tierra fina. Entonces repitió el proceso hasta tener una gran cantidad de tierra granulada...

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Tenzin confundido. Entonces, sin responder Lin usó su tierra-control para lanzar una poderosa avalancha de arena hacia aquel monstruo, era como una tonelada de arena que arrojó con fuerza, ataque que al golpear al monstruo de agua lo hizo trastabillarse. Entonces la arena en el agua comenzó a volverse pantano y una gran pared de agua del monstruo se desplomó haciéndose más pequeño.

\- Oh, ya veo.. ¡Brillante! -dijo Tenzin al ver al monstruo retroceder- ¡SIGUE ASÍ LIN, YO TE CUBRO! -en eso apareció Asami sobrevolando en el avión y pasando muy cerca de Lin exclamó-

\- Sube, ataquemos desde el aire -Lin asiente y golpeando la tierra crea una columna de concreto que la eleva en un gran salto llevándose otra carga de arena consigo. Entonces la maestra tierra-metal cae sobre el helicóptero y Asami la lleva justo frente al monstruo de agua.

\- VETE DE MI CIUDAD ENGENDRO! -gritó Lin mientras descargaba otra tonelada de tierra sobre la cabeza del monstruo que gritó fuertemente mientras volviéndose pantano comenzó a deshacerse otro pedazo de sí, quedando aún más pequeño-

\- BIEN! -celebró Asami.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako y Bolin lanzaban grandes cantidades de tierra y Fuego al monstruo de Piedra pero no hacían más que hacerlo caer de nuevo a tierra e impedir que saliera del agujero en el cual Bolin lo había metido. Necesitaban más que eso. Necesitaban destruirlo.

Mako tomó impulso y dando un poderoso salto giratorio disparó un cañón de fuego con sus pies que impactó con mucho poder al espíritu haciéndolo gritar. Pero aún estaba intacto...

\- Esto es inútil... necesitamos otras ideas -dijo Mako-

\- Usa tus relámpagos, tal vez funcionen! -respondió Bolin-

\- Buena idea, mantenlo fijado a la tierra, no dejes que se levante! -ordenó el maestro fuego. Al momento que Bolin rápidamente obedecía lanzando grandes ataques de tierra hacia el monstruo.

Pronto Mako extendió sus dedos índice y medio con el resto del puño cerrado y llevándolo a tierra señalando el suelo comenzó a chispear un poderoso relámpago que se hacía más grande y poderoso con cada centellear. Era tan fuerte, que iluminaba todo de blanco cada vez que chispeaba. Con el ataque preparado Mako corrió a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo. Entonces Bolin golpeó la tierra con su pie creando una columna de tierra que elevó a Mako por los aires quedando justo sobre el monstruo y este sin dudarlo disparó el centelleante relámpago que explotó con una fuerza descomunal sobre el engendro de piedra haciéndolo gritar y creando mucho humo.

Mako cae al suelo de rodillas y se levanta rápidamente mientras Bolin se le acerca y ambos miran fijamente la escena al momento que el humo se disipaba. ¡HABÍA FUNCIONADO! el monstruo tenía un gran cráter en el pecho que resquebrajaba la piedra hasta su cuello.

\- SI! FUNCIONÓ! -saltó Bolin emocionado chocando manos con Mako. Pero entonces el fúrico engendro de piedra golpeó la tierra con fuerza y destrozó el agujero que lo tenía atrapado saliendo del mismo. Aterrados Mako y Bolin salieron corriendo tras el monstruo que los perseguía

* * *

**Al Mismo Tiempo...**

* * *

Korra corría de Irish quien detrás de ella iba lanzando bolas de fuego pero Korra lograba evadir sus ataques con maestría. Entonces en su camino divisó una carreta e impulsándose sobre ella saltó sobre el techo de la casa seguida por Irish, la cual se impulsó cayendo al techo también y deteniéndose para disparar una gran bola de fuego hacia el avatar, pero esta dió una fuerte voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque que pasó debajo de ella en el aire. Al caer, Korra golpeó el suelo destruyendo el concreto y haciendo que Irish perdiera el equilibrio, pero negándose a perder esta comenzó a planear con fuego y a perseguir a Korra la cual saltó del techo y usó el agua de un riachuelo cercano y dándole forma de púas las arrojó con rapidez hacia Irish pero ella disparó una media luna de fuego que derritió en un segundo el ataque del avatar y la hizo quitarse para no ser impactada por el poder.

Irish cae al suelo de pie y queda frente a frente con Korra. Ambas se estudiaban con la mirada mientras no decían nada en absoluto, sólo sus respiraciones podían escucharse. Repentinamente Korra atacó con una llamarada pero Irish reaccionó rápido lanzando un golpe de aire, entonces el aire le devolvió el fuego a Korra quemándole la cara, sin perder tiempo, Irish lanzó una media luna de fuego que impactó al avatar en el estómago y la envió al suelo gritando de dolor.

\- ¡NO PUEDES VENCERME! -gritó Irish demencialmente mientras extendía sus manos a tierra y comenzaba a conectarse con elemento tierra al momento que esta comenzaba a sacudirse. Entonces Irish extendió sus manos hacia Korra y una gran grieta en el suelo se extendió desde los pies de ella hasta destrozar el techo que estaba sobre Korra y se le viene abajo cayéndole todo el peso del concreto. Mucho polvo se levantó y por un rato no se supo nada más del avatar.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pelear? -se burló Irish.

De pronto una de las piedras de los escombros salió disparada a una velocidad increíble impactando a Irish en el estómago haciéndola y arrastrarse hacia atrás unos centímetros. Entonces la maestra tierra ve con odio e ira descontrolada al avatar Korra levantarse de los escombros con la ropa un poco rota y algo de sangre en el contorno de sus labios. Pero se veía muy decidida y firme...

\- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías!

Inmediatamente Korra abrió los brazos de par en par y enseguida comenzó a moverlos adelante y hacia atrás como las aspas de un barco muy rápido al momento que las piedras del derrumbe del techo comenzaban a salir disparadas como balas de cañón a gran velocidad hacia Irish la cual con medio de saltos y volteretas lograba evitarlas con algo de dificultad. Eran demasiadas rocas y tantas a la vez que Irish no pudo evitar que una de estas la golpeara y la enviara al suelo rápidamente.

Entonces Korra no pierde tiempo y arroja una llamarada a Irish pero esta levanta sus manos rápidamente al momento que una pared de agua congelada la cubre, pronto la derrite y usándola como látigo de agua comenzó a atacar a Korra pero esta creó una bola de aire debajo de ella y comenzó a dar vueltas muy rápido alrededor de la maestra tierra logrando marearla. Irish estaba muy enojada y aturdida al ver a Korra ir tan rápido que hasta el oxígeno se estaba acabando. Irish sabía que estaba en problemas, tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces Irish golpeó con fuerza descomunal el suelo creando un gran terremoto que generó una onda expansiva de gran poder tumbando a Korra al suelo mientras el piso se agrietaba cada vez más formando un cráter. Respirando acelerada y con ojos llenos de ira agonizante, Irish golpeó una vez más el suelo con fuerza creando otro terremoto que hizo que Korra perdiera estabilidad nuevamente. Los edificios alrededor comenzaban a derrumbarse por los temblores mientras que la maestra tierra seguía golpeando el suelo y creando más cráteres y ondas expansivas.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡NOS MATARÁS A LAS DOS! -gritó Korra al ver que Irish estaba destrozando edificios que estaban muy cerca de ambas.

Al ver que no le hacía caso Korra se puso de pie y propulsándose con el poder del fuego levitó hacia Irish lanzando un gran puñetazo pero Irish le tomó el brazo y la arrojó hacia atrás para luego disparar una bola de fuego que impactó a Korra y la envió al suelo. Entonces Irish tocó la tierra con sus pies y generó una arena movediza donde Korra se encontraba, así que esta se dió cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo. Irish se acercó a ella riendo demencialmente al momento que Korra tragaba saliva nerviosa.

\- Estás atrapada... ¡Admítelo! ¡Perdiste!

Acto seguido Korra Irish enciende una flama en sus manos al momento que la luz enfocaba su rostro mostrando su porte más sombrío y demencial. Al parecer, Irish estaba más desequilibrada de lo que se podía apreciar a la vista. Korra estaba perdida, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento fue...

\- "Mako, dónde estás!?"

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

El monstruo de agua cada vez se desvanecía más y Tenzin ya podía hacerlo trastabillar cuando lanzaba ventiscas poderosas. Entonces apareció Asami sobrevolando sobre la cabeza del monstruo con Lin elevando otra tonelada de arena.

\- Es hora de ponerle fin a esto! -dijo Lin Beifong muy alterada al momento que disparaba la arena hacia el monstruo logrando nuevamente empapar la arena volviéndose lodo, entonces la maestra tierra-metal saltó del helicóptero y usando sus manos aún en el aire hace que el monstruo que ya no era de agua, sino de lodo, se transformara en una estatua al endurecer la piedra. Entonces cayendo con un gran golpe de maestro tierra rompe el mil pedazos al monstruo enviando partículas de piedra a todos lados, pero finalmente habían derrotado al engendro de agua. Pronto el espíritu oscuro sale de dentro del agua y se escapa a toda velocidad.

\- MUY BIEN! -celebró Tenzin mientras Asami aparcaba cerca-

\- Lo hicimos! -dice la bella chica emocionada luego de quitarse el casco de seguridad. En ese momento Lin sale del agua y se une al grupo vencedor, pero un fuerte rugido los alerta y, alzando la vista hacia adentro de la ciudad aún podía verse al engendro de piedra correteando por allí. Algo cansada y preocupada por los hermanos, Lin exclama-

\- Al parecer ellos aún tienen trabajo!

\- Hay que ayudarlos, vamos! -dijo Tenzin al momento que salían corriendo al encuentro con los hermanos benders-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako y Bolin corrían a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad al momento que el poderoso espíritu de piedra los perseguía gruñéndoles con molestia y dándole manotones a los edificios y echándolos abajo. Mako, mientras corría se puso a preparar otro relámpago mientras Bolin se mantenía atento...

\- ¡Ahora! -dijo Mako, entonces Bolin creó una columna de tierra que elevó a Mako y este apuntándole al engendro disparó el poderoso ataque que impactó en uno de los pies de la bestia, destrozándolo por completo y haciéndolo venirse al suelo-

\- SIIII YUJUUU! -celebró Bolin al ver que finalmente lo habían derribado. Entonces el maestro fuego generó un nuevo y poderoso relámpago con una mano al momento que generaba otro con la otra mano. Entonces Bolin lo impulsó con la tierra y Mako saltó haciendo volteretas pasando por encima del monstruo y gritando de furia Mako exclamó-

\- TOMA ESTO! -inmediatamente disparó los dos poderosos relámpagos hacia la bestia de piedra creando un golpe de luz y una enorme explosión que desencadenó una onda expansiva tan fuerte que envió a Bolin al suelo e incluso Mako cayó sentado de trasero por el impacto de aquel poder-

En ese momento aparecen en escena Tenzin, Lin y Asami corriendo hacia los chicos...

\- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Asami preocupada. De pronto de entre el polvo levantado por la explosión del relámpago salió un espíritu oscuro que comenzó a volar con rapidez. Inmediatamente Mako se levantó y comenzó a disparar llamaradas para intentar darle, pero este escapó-

\- Déjalo ir -dijo Tenzin- ya no representa un peligro para nadie

Dicho esto Bolin se deja caer al suelo cansado mientras Mako suspira aliviado perdiendo estabilidad, entonces Asami corrió hacia él a abrazarlo fuertemente y decir...

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos...

\- Oyeron eso? -dijo Bolin- Asami está orgullosa de mi -sonrió-

\- Creo haber escuchado decir que estaba orgullosa de LOS DOS -dijo Lin entre risas-

\- Emmh... nop! estoy seguro que dijo que únicamente estaba orgullosa de mi.. -todos ríen, incluso Mako que extendió su mano hacia Bolin y lo ayudó a levantarse-

\- Lo hicimos bro! -lo abraza, esto extrañó un poco a Bolin pues Mako no era del tipo de abrazar, pero esta vez si lo hizo, así que Bolin simplemente lo abrazó en cambio-

\- Ay Dios -dijo Mako entrando en cuenta- KORRA! -inmediatamente el maestro fuego sale corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Ciudad República para luego elevarse a los aires con la ayuda del fuego yendo a buscar a su amada avatar Korra y evitar que le sucediera algo malo-

\- Supongo que también debemos ir... verdad? -dice Bolin-

\- Ellos podrán solos -dijo Tenzin- hay mucha gente herida y atrapada en los escombros, debemos rescatarlos!

\- Si, señor! -dijo Bolin-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra atrapada en aquella arena movediza se mostraba sumamente molesta y movida por la ira y la desesperación disparó una llamarada por la boca la cual Irish apagó de inmediato con el uso del aire.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que estás acabada? No puedes contra mi... nunca pudiste.. eres tan débil que ni aún siendo el avatar puedes contra tu igual... ¡Qué pena me das! -dijo Irish con desprecio-

\- Voy a patear tu bonito trasero de modelo cuando me libere! -contestó Korra con firmeza-

\- Al parecer sigues subestimándome avatar... es momento de que contemples un poco de mi poder!

Inmediatamente Irish abrió sus brazos al momento que una fuerte ventisca comenzaba a resoplar del sur y del norte colisionando las dos corrientes de aire justo donde se encontraba Irish generando un gran vórtice de poder a medida que esta comenzaba a levitar con sus brazos extendidos. Entonces las piedras del suelo comenzaron a flotar también y volar también alrededor de Irish y del vórtice de poder. La tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse con rapidez y a formar cráteres debajo de Irish debido a la energía que emergía de su cuerpo.

El aire era demasiado fuerte como para contenerse y hasta la respiración se le dificultaba a Korra. ¡Era demasiado poder!

Lo que quedaba de aquellos arruinados edificios ya se estaban empezando a venir abajo por la fuerza del vórtice de aire y el suelo seguía abriéndose y tragándose cosas. Korra estaba impresionada de ver tanto poder junto.

\- NI CON TU ESTADO AVATAR PODRÍAS ESCAPAR DE MI PODER! -gritó demencialmente la maestra tierra- es hora de que mueras! -sentenció al momento que enviaba una gran onda de media luna de aire combinada con fuego y tierra hacia la maestra agua. Esta simplemente cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor y levantando su rostro para dar el último jalón que la ayudara a salir de su encierro. Pero de pronto una pared de tierra se levanta frente a ella tapándola del ataque, el cual colisionó en la roca creando una explosión tan fuerte que arrancó a Korra de raíz y la envió al suelo muy débil y agotada. Si no fuera por esa pared de tierra, hubiera muerto en ese ataque..

\- ¿¡CÓMO!? -exclama Irish incrédula- ¿acabas de hacer tierra control sólo con tu rostro? -entonces gruñó molesta al momento que se preparaba para disparar otro ataque a la debilitada avatar, pero de pronto una bola de fuego colisionó contra la maestra tierra enviándola al suelo pero cayendo de rodillas arrastrándose unos centímetros. Entonces esta ve disgustada y airada a un poderoso Mako con los dedos extendidos hacia ella, de los cuales había salido el ataque-

\- ¡Mako! -dijo alegre Korra mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, esa explosión sí que la había golpeado duro-

\- ¡TÚ! -exclamó Irish fúrica al ver al maestro fuego hacerle frente-

\- Deja a Korra en paz... esto ahora es entre tú y yo! -ordenó Mako-

\- No te metas... esto es un asunto entre avatares

\- Tú no eres un avatar... eres sólo una maestra tierra que robó los poderes del avatar Shilah -replicó sorprendiendo a Irish el hecho de que Mako ya lo supiera todo-

\- Pero cómo lo sabes?

\- Kora nos lo contó todo cuando estábamos en la isla... ¿qué se siente saber que no eres lo que quieres ser con tanto deseo? Si eres tan poderosa entonces ¿por qué temes enfrentarme? -gritó el maestro fuego-

\- YO NO TEMO ENFRENTAR A NADIE! -gritó molesta. Inmediatamente Irish golpeó la tierra y un gran torpeo embiste a Korra sacándola del sitio con rápidez. Entonces ella mira desafiante a Mako y exclama- ¿Conque quieres enfrentarme, eh? -acto seguido la maestra tierra se cuadra en posición de batalla y con una sonrisa retadora y una mirada mortal, exclama- VEAMOS QUIÉN SE QUIEBRA PRIMERO!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**WOW FUE UN CAPÍTULO LARGO, EH? PERO ESTÁMOS EN LA FINAL ¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA!? **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo. Creo que este es el penúltimo, pero quien sabe? tal vez el próximo se alargue y saque dos episodios más. Eso espero.!**

**Como siempre gracias a MtezPS y Jrosass por sus lindos e increíbles reviews.**

**¿Podrá Mako vencer a Irish? ¿O ella derrotará al maestro fuego y se apoderará finalmente de Ciudad República? Apoyas a Mako? ¡Dime tu opinión! y gracias de antemano...**

**Nos vemos en el episodio final... Bye :)**


	10. Anarquía en Ciudad República Pt 2

**Bueno Aquí estamos... Llegando al episodio final de la serie :( Gracias a todos por su apoyo, ha sido increíble hacer este fanfic para ustedes y que lo apreciaran significó mucho para mi... Bueno, a lo que vamos... Lean Lean :)**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Episodios Finales...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Anarquía en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Korra estaba dolorida en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero era inútil, no tenía la fuerza. Irish estaba frente a los ojos del maestro fuego con una sonrisa inexplicablemente grotesca y burlona, como si se mofara de haber vencido al avatar. Mako podía oír los quejidos de dolor de Korra mientras insistentemente buscaba ponerse de pie cada vez que caía al suelo por falta de fuerzas. La expresión en la cara de Mako era como de piedra, sus cejas arqueadas rondaban de furor los ojos dorados, tirando a rojos del maestro fuego debido a la repulsión que le daba tener al frente a la insurgente Irish, la cual estaba despeinada y con los ojos sumamente abiertos, como si hubiese perdido la razón.

\- Ma..ko... no... -decía Korra casi en voz nula mientras su mirada borrosa apenas podía detallar la escena. No quería por nada del mundo que la enfrentara, si ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo, Mako no tenía esperanza-

\- y bien... ¿Si te vas a llevar el cuerpo por qué no esperaste a que la asesinara? - sonrió burlona Irish. Entonces Mako le lanzó una mirada asesina y con la expresión llena de odio movida por un calor sofocante que sentía dentro de sí pidiendo a gritos, el maestro fuego exclamó tajante-

\- Destruiste Ciudad República, Profanaste el mundo espiritual, robaste los poderes del avatar Shilah y traicionaste a tu propio pueblo al robar el collar sagrado de Kioshi... y lo más grave aún... Lastimaste a mi Korra -replicó con mirada ardiente- por todas esas cosas y mayoritariamente por la última de ellas, hoy pagarás caro las consecuencias!

* * *

**Parte 2: La Ira de Mako**

* * *

Mako se balanceó hacia adelante poniendo sus manos a tierra y con sus pies disparó una increíble bola de fuego a Irish la cual golpeó la tierra con sus manos y se elevó a las alturas disparando entonces poderosos golpes de fuego, pero Mako en movimiento de break dance movió sus piernas circularmente creando un remolino de fuego que invalidó el poder de Irish. Acto seguido Mako se puso de pie y comenzó a correr mientras que la maestra tierra en el aire arrojaba golpes de viento hacia el maestro fuego, pero este los esquivaba con maestría mientras continuamente daba volteretas hacia adelante usando sus pies para lanzar medias lunas de fuego hacia Irish con suma rapidez...

\- Te acabaré en un santiamén! -gritó Irish,

Entonces lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua a presión hacia Mako pero este disparó una llamarada que consumió el agua transformándola en una nube de vapor, acto seguido Mako usó sus pies para disparar chorros de fuego y salir volando hacia Irish a su encuentro con el aire. Entonces ella sin perder tiempo disparó una poderosa ventisca hacia él y este contraatacó con una fuerte llamarada. Al entrar en contacto aquellos dos elementos, se formó una gran explosión que dió lugar a una onda expansiva y los alejó a ambos uno del otro mientras sin dejar de disparar forcejeaban con los elementos...

\- RÍNDETE! -gritaba Irish disparando una gran cantidad de viento- NUNCA LOGRARÁS VENCERME!

\- Eso está por verse! -respondió Mako-

La lucha de los elementos seguía mientras se creaba un sonido de explosión cada segundo que la llamarada de Mako y el viento de Irish colisionaban el uno contra el otro. Entonces la maestra tierra aumentó su poder creando aún más viento y logrando ir dominando la llamarada de Mako que empezaba a regresársele y a quemarle la piel. Sabiendo que no ganaría, Mako deja de disparar flamas en sus pies y cae al suelo. En ese momento Irish comienza a reír demencialmente mientras aún en el aire comenzaba a levantar grandes rocas del suelo que fue arrojando hacia Mako el cual con volteretas bien ejecutadas lograba evadirlas una tras otra. Pero entonces una llegó extraordinariamente cerca de Mako y Irish pensó que finalmente le había dado. ¡Pero algo pasó!

Una gran explosión destruyó la piedra en cuestión de segundos arrojando polvo y fuego al instante. Sorprendida Irish se preguntó cómo había logrado destruir esa roca que tenía tan cerca sin volarse así mismo.

\- VEN POR MI.. QUÉ ESPERAS? -gritó Mako desafiante.

\- Si, insistes!

Acto seguido Irish salió volando disparada rumbo al maestro aire con mucha rapidez, pero este, afianzando sus pies en la tierra disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego hacia la cada vez más cercana maestra tierra la cual esperaba recibir ese ataque así que disparando un remolino de fuego inmediatamente contrarrestó el poder. ¡Pero era un engañó!

Con la otra mano y justo cuando Irish lograba contrarrestar el poder de Mako, este dispara un poderoso relámpago que salió de improvisto sin ser esperado e impactó fuertemente a Irish enviándola lejos hasta colisionar contra un edificio. Sin perder tiempo el maestro fuego corrió hasta ese lugar e impulsándose disparando llamas en sus pies arrojó una poderosa bola explosiva de fuego hacia la edificación que había traspasado Irish creando una poderosa explosión que hizo retumbar un poco la estructura. Mako miró con firmeza como el edificio ardía en llamas y no hubo señales de Irish por un rato.

Pero de pronto el fuego dentro del edificio se apagó como si hubiese sido consumido desde dentro en un segundo. De pronto una poderosa y retumbante explosión salió desde la entrada del edificio hacia afuera creando una onda expansiva radial y enviando mucho fuego, la onda golpeó a Mako y lo envió hasta el suelo donde se arrastró varios centímetros y finalmente se detuvo viendo la escena espantado.

Una temible Irish, con el cabello parcialmente quemado, la cara algo carbonizada y la ropa echando humo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el ojidorado impulsándose con poderosas flamas de fuego en sus pies. Mako intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo pero Irish lo embistió muy rápido llevándoselo por el medio y haciéndolo destrozar varias paredes de edificios cercanos. Ella volaba con Mako al frente y atravesaban un edificio de extremo a extremo y luego partía hacia otro edificio para hacer lo mismo. Las costillas de Mako comenzaron a fracturarse desde el momento que atravesó la segunda pared así que gritaba inconteniblemente de dolor cada vez que destrozaba otra y otra y otra.

Pronto cuando ya los edificios hubiesen sido todos destruidos y Mako casi perdía la razón Irish lo tomó de la ropa y enviándolo a volar disparó una poderosa flama de fuego que impactó en el pecho de Mako y lo estrelló contra el suelo creando una gran explosión mientras este soltaba un alarido de dolor incontenible.

\- Ma.. Mako.. -susurró Korra horrorizada al ver aquello-

Irish aterrizó cerca del cráter donde Mako estaba contorsionándose de dolor, intentando ponerse de pie, pero con suma malicia ella le patea el estómago con fuerza volteándolo boca arriba y enviándolo al suelo de nuevo gritando de dolor encarnecido. Entonces la maestra tierra comenzó a reír mientras decía...

\- ¡Qué estupidez! es completamente irracional y masoquista tratar de enfrentarme... sobre todo cuando tengo tanto poder! -acto seguido Irish disparó flamas de fuego hacia Mako quien se hallaba en el suelo del cráter y rápidamente puso sus manos mientras trataba de mitigar el fuego para que no lo quemara, pero estaba débil y Irish inyectaba más poder- Estoy algo aburrida -bufó Irish- voy a asesinarte justo en frente de tu chica Korra para ver si se molesta, entra en el estado avatar y me da una pelea de verdad. ¿NO ES ASÍ!? -gritó-

Entonces Irish agarró de la camisa a Mako y lo levantó en peso con una fuerza descomunal para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza mientras la tierra comenzaba a agrietarse y Mako no podía soportar el dolor de haberse estrellado en el suelo con sus costillas rotas. Korra apretó sus puños en el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie no importando el dolor que estuviera experimentando en ese momento, no podía dejar que lastimaran más a su amado...

\- ¿No es suficiente aún? -Preguntó Irish con sarcasmo- bien!

Entonces Irish tomó a Mako de la ropa de nuevo y subiéndolo en peso nuevamente asestó un duro golpe a la boca del estómago del maestro fuego haciéndolo escupir por la presión..

\- NOOOOO -gritó Korra desesperada mientras ya se había logrado poner de rodillas-

\- Korra -la llamó Irish de manera hipócrita- estoy matando a tu novio... ¿no te importa? -sonrió mientras volteaba para ver al avatar luchando por ponerse de pie. Entonces miró de nuevo al herido y sangrante Mako con desprecio, entonces lo soltó y este cayó al suelo debilitado y tosiendo-

\- Ya me cansé de esto... -gritó a Mako- ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS!

Inmediatamente Irish contrajo su abdomen y comenzó a mover sus manos circularmente para crear un poderoso remolino de fuego cortante que acabara con la vida de Mako, pero al extender sus manos para apuntar al maestro fuego y disparar... nada pasó. Confundida, Irish vuelve a disparar pero nada pasó...

\- ¿Qué demonios? -replicó molesta mientras intentaba lanzar otra llamarada de fuego sin éxito- ¿¡NO PUEDO HACER FUEGO CONTROL!?

Entonces Mako sonrió burlonamente en el suelo y exclamó...

\- Ya no podrás hacer fuego control! -acto seguido Mako levantó su mano y allí estaba colgando de sus dedos el collar de Kioshi. ¡LO HABÍA ROBADO!

\- ¿QUÉ!? PERO... ¿¡CUÁNDO!? -Mako sonríe-

* * *

**Flash Back...**

\- Korra -la llamó Irish de manera hipócrita- estoy matando a tu novio... ¿no te importa? -sonrió mientras volteaba para ver al avatar luchando por ponerse de pie. Mako aprovechó la distracción de Irish para quitarle el collar disimuladamente-

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Irish estaba sorprendida y en shock, su descuido le había costado su dominio del fuego, del agua y del aire, así como el cambiar de forma. Muy molesta ella replicó en un severo gruñido hacia Mako.

\- ERES UN...

\- Esto ya ha causado bastante daño... es momento de ponerle fin a esto! -inmediatamente Mako arrojó el collar hacia el aire con la intención de destruirlo-

\- NOOOOOO! -gritó aterrada Irish mientras corría hacia Mako para atacar el collar, pero el maestro fuego se puso de pie rápidamente y disparando una llamarada con su pie, impactó el estómago de Irish y la envió al suelo. Entonces con su mano disparó un poderoso relámpago hacia el cielo que destruyó el collar en un santiamén mientras una gran explosión espiritual y un golpe de luz azotó el lugar.

De pronto un espíritu blanquecino de una mujer hermosa, de cabellos largos y ondulados, y vestida con un uniforme de la nación del fuego se hizo presente ante Mako...

\- Me has liberado de mi encierro y has devuelto el equilibrio al mundo -sorprendido y sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo Mako cayó a tierra en una reverencia diciendo-

\- Avatar Shilah... es un honor estar en su presencia -el avatar pasado sonríe y tocando en el hombro a Mako comenzó a generar una luz sanadora que curó todas las heridas de Mako al instante, incluso sus costillas rotas y le devolvió todo su poder y energía-

\- El honor para mi es todo mío de ver a maestros con tan excelente dominio del elemento fuego del lado del bien -respondió el espíritu a lo que Mako se puso de pie- ¿dónde está el avatar? -preguntó Shilah y Mako señaló hacia el lado-

Shilah pudo ver a Korra ya a punto de ponerse de pie, venirse abajo nuevamente, ya había descubierto el problema, tenía el tobillo roto y no podía levantarse. Entonces el majestuoso espíritu flotó hacia Korra y se postró ante ella...

\- ¡Eres tú! -dijo Korra impresionada- el avatar Shilah -ella asiente y toca su hombro empezando a sanarla-

\- Eres muy valiente avatar y has luchado con el corazón... te concedo tu poder y energía de nuevo a ti para que en esta batalla salgas victoriosa... -dijo el avatar Shilah a Korra mientras terminaba de sanar su dolor- Estuve encerrada mucho tiempo en el collar de Kioshi y mi espíritu se debilitaba cada vez que Irish abusaba de mi poder, es momento de que pongan fin a su reinado de terror... Confío en ustedes, chicos!

Fueron sus últimas palabras, acto seguido el espíritu del avatar se desvaneció en una luz fulgurante y fluorescente y ascendió a las alturas. Mako y Korra se reverenciaron y esta dijo...

\- Ve en paz!

Sorprendida, Horrorizada y comprendiendo que estaba en desventaja, Irish, quien se encontraba atónita tirada en el suelo, se levantó e intentó escapar pero Korra y Mako la divisaron rápidamente y la maestra agua exclamó...

\- Hagamos sufrir a la perra! -dicho esto Korra golpeó la tierra y extendiendo sus manos hacia Irish, sale un torpedo de tierra disparado hacia la maestra tierra impactándola en sus pies y haciéndola venirse abajo. Entonces Korra creó una gran cúpula de piedra que encerró en un microsegundo a Irish dejando solo una boquilla respiradero en la cima de la cúpula. Inmediatamente Mako corrió con todas sus fuerzas e impulsándose con sus pies saltó hacia caer en la cima de la cúpula mirándola allí aterrada por medio del agujero respiradero. Levantando la ceja clásicamente, el maestro fuego exclamó...

\- Bienvenida al infierno! -dicho esto Mako extendió su puño hacia el agujero y disparando una gran cantidad de llamas incendió con suma rapidez la cúpula donde Irish se hallaba apresada aumentando la temperatura de uno a un millón en un instante y llenando de fuego cada rincón de aquella prisión de tierra. Los gritos desesperados, gruñidos y lamentos fervientes y llenos de dolor era lo que se lograba escuchar salir de aquella prisión que de un momento a otro se había convertido en un mismísimo infierno.

\- LOS ODIO! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! -gritó dolorida la maestra tierra mientras se quemaba cada segundo más...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**SIIIIII yo se los dije me iba a extender jejeje... aún queda un episodio más que subiré para ustedes con el objetivo de darles un gran e inolvidable final... hice caso, eh Jrosass?**

**Gracias a MtezPS, Patriii y Jrosass por sus comentarios, muy apreciados y muy bien recibidos... gracias por tanto apoyo :)**

**EPISODIO FINAL a las puertas, prepárense para saber cómo termina todo... MAÑANA! :) Nos vemos allá!**


	11. Avatar Korra y Príncipe Mako

**Bueno Ahora si, llegó el capítulo final, después de 10 episodios increíbles que disfruté un montón hacer, llega el desenlace de esta historia, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y me apoyaron y también a los amigos y amigas que hice gracias a este fic... :)**

**Hoy se acaba Los Diarios de Korra: El Nuevo Avatar PERO EL MAKORRA VIVIRÁ POR SIEMPRE :=)**

**No me extiendo más... disfruten!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El Avatar Korra y El Príncipe Mako!**

* * *

**En Ciudad República...**

* * *

\- Mami, me duele la pierna... y tengo mucha hambre -decía una pequeña niña pelirroja cuya ropa estaba sucia y sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas a su madre que estaba a su lado.

Ambas se hallaban encerradas en medio de uno de los tantos edificios que se vino abajo en el ataque de los espíritus de piedra y agua. La niña tenía la pierna rota debido a que una piedra le cayó encima y no podía moverla. Su madre acarició su cabello con una sonrisa valiente y dijo...

\- Estaremos bien, hija mía... -dijo ella- saldremos de esto...

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar levemente asustando a las dos mujeres

\- Mami ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la niña asustada a lo que la mamá la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla diciendo-

\- Todo estará bien mi cielo... tranquila!

De pronto la gran pared que las mantenía encerradas fue levantada como si fuese de plástico y entonces la luz del sol finalmente les dio en la cara. Pronto las mujeres pudieron ver a un robusto y apuesto maestro tierra frente a ellas levantando la gran piedra, acto seguido la arrojó lejos y les extendió la mano con una sonrisa diciendo...

\- ¡BOLIN AL RESCATE! -gritó eufórico- no se preocupen... están a salvo! -la mujer tomó la mano de Bolin y con la otra tomó la de su hija y luego de muchas horas de encierro y oscuridad finalmente pudieron salir a la luz y la libertad de la gran Ciudad República-

\- ¿El ataque..? ¿Al fin terminó? -preguntó la madre con su sucio vestido lleno de arena con ojos esperanzados-

\- Todo acabó... la paz reina nuevamente en nuestra bella ciudad.. -acto seguido Bolin abrió los brazos y mostró el panorama a las dos mujeres. A la madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por lo que vio-

Cientos de ciudadanos de Ciudad República estaban siendo sacados de los escombros y veían llenos de emoción como aún estaban vivos y habían sobrevivido al ataque. Entonces corrían hacia sus familiares y los abrazaban mientras lloraban de felicidad.

Bolin se acerca a Asami quien observaba maravillada aquella escena..

\- Finalmente todo está volviendo a la normalidad -sonrió Asami-

\- Si, todo vuelve a ser como antes -responde Bolin- ya para este momento Korra y Mako deben haber destruido a Irish para siempre -Asami asiente-

\- Chicos -grita Tenzin- necesitamos su ayuda por aquí! -entonces los chicos corren a seguir rescatando personas-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -gritaba adolorida Irish mientras Mako le daba otra descarga de fuego en aquel infierno en el que la cúpula de tierra se había convertido. Cuando el fuego cesó, la voz de Irish salió desde dentro diciendo de manera súbita y aterradora- LOS MATARÉ CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ!

\- CÁLLATE! -gritó Mako mientras le vaciaba otra llamarada encima mientras gritaba-

\- ¡AAAAHHHH BAAAAASTAAAA! -suplicó Irish-

\- Suficiente Mako -ordenó Korra, entonces el maestro fuego de un salto se bajó de la cúpula y ambos esperaron a ver qué pasaba-

La arena se veía ardiente y al rojo vivo. Parecía un horno que desprendía vapor a granel. Tanto era así, que la piedra comenzó a resquebrajarse sola, cayéndose a pedazos y dejando ver a los chicos gradualmente a su captora. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus corazones se aceleraron al contemplar lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Irish estaba parada sobre un círculo de tierra quemado que delimitaba el tamaño de la cúpula que cayó a pedazos. Irish estaba totalmente desfigurada y quemada. Su piel se derretía como jugo y tenía un aspecto bastante atemorizante. Respiraba con dificultad mientras emitía horribles chirridos con cada expiración. Su respiración era profunda, su cabello estaba quemado y sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. ¿Se les habría pasado la mano?

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON! -gritó despiadadamente la maestra tierra señalando su horrible rostro- ¡ME DESFIGURARON!

\- Irish... Yo.. -decía Korra sin palabras-

\- Te lo merecías por lastimar a tanta gente -replicó Mako a lo que Irish lo miró con cinismo mortal y recriminó-

\- ¡Tú... maestro fuego! -decía entre sus respiraciones largas, profundas y chirrionas, era horripilante- ¡tú eres el culpable!

\- Deten esta batalla Irish, no puedes ganar -amenazó Korra-

\- ¡NO! -gritó Irish- ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO AÚN! AÚN TENGO EL DOMINIO DE LA TIERRA... VOY A ASESINARLOS A AMBOS Y LUEGO IRÉ AL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL Y RECOBRARÉ LA BELLEZA QUE USTEDES ME QUITARON! -amenazó mientras golpeaba la tierra y despegando una gran roca la envió hacia ellos con mucha velocidad. Pero Mako reaccionó lanzando un poderoso relámpago y destrozando la roca en mil pedazos-

Harta de que la subestimaran y la trataran sin el respeto que se merecía, a Korra se le acabó la paciencia y desechando ese poquito de lástima que aún sentía por Irish, puso su rostro como de piedra y con una sonrisa altanera le devolvió las mismas palabras que Irish le había dicho antes...

\- Aunque sabes que que estás derrotada sigues subestimándome... es momento de que contemples un poco de mi poder!

Inmediatamente Korra juntó sus puños al momento que cerraba sus ojos, de pronto estos se abrieron tornándose blancos y entrando en el estado avatar, inmediatamente una ráfaga poderosa de viento comenzó a ir y venir alrededor de Korra mientras ella levitaba generando mucho poder en los elementos. Las rocas se rompían, y el viento era poderoso. Al contemplar aquello Irish replicó alterada...

\- NO USARÁS EL ESTADO AVATAR CONTRA MI!

Inmediatamente Irish golpea la tierra y crea una poderosa avalancha de arena y rocas que salió disparada hacia Korra pero a esta simplemente le bastó con señalar adelante para que una mucho más poderosa ráfaga de viento arreciara hacia la maestra tierra y su poder creando una gran explosión y enviando a Irish a volar hasta golpearse contra un edificio cercano, entonces Korra usó su tierra control para hacer que el edificio se le viniera encima, devolviéndole el mismo ataque que ella le había hecho antes.

Repentinamente las rocas de aquel edificio salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia Korra mientras una renegada Irish se oponía a caer derrotada, así que comenzó a arrojar muchas piedras y rocas pesadas hacia el avatar, pero esta las detuvo en el aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las devolvió hacia Irish quien tuvo que correr para escapar de los ataques. Estaba cansada y su cuerpo le pedía que parara, pero ella muy testaruda seguía luchando.

\- Vas a arrepentirte del día en que te atreviste a desafiar a la línea entera del avatar! -dijeron todos los avatares por medio de Korra en el estado avatar-

Acto seguido Korra levantó sus manos al momento que una pared de agua detrás de ella apareció y arrojándola en forma de muchos látigos de agua tomó a Irish aprisionando uno de sus pies y arrojándola al suelo, tomó su otro pie y sus dos manos elevándola en el aire justo frente a ella.

\- SUÉLTAME! -ordenó Irish.

Korra ahora movió sus manos circularmente a medida que el agua envolvía el cuerpo de Irish como un manto, entonces Korra congeló el agua y la encerró dentro, inmovilizada desde el cuello hacia abajo. Entonces Korra abrió sus brazos ordenando a la tierra que hiciera lo mismo, entonces esta se abre de par en par y Mako ve asustado lo que su avatar planeaba hacer. Pronto Korra comenzó a bajar a Irish rumbo a la tierra abierta mientras ella y los demás avatares decían...

\- PASARÁS EL RESTO DE TUS DÍAS ENCERRADA EN LA ARENA PARA SIEMPRE!

\- No Korra espera! ¡No lo hagas! -decía Mako sin poder creer lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer-

\- Me vas a asesinar? -preguntó Irish- ¡VAMOS... HAZLO! ENTONCES MI LUCHA POR LA BÚSQUEDA DE UN MEJOR AVATAR NO SERÁ EN VANO!

\- Pagarás! -dijo Korra mientras la metía dentro del agujero de tierra y comenzaba a cerrarlo, apretando a la maestra tierra y provocándole dolor-

\- NO KORRA NO! -gritaba Mako mientras volaba hacia Korra-

\- MUERE! -dijeron todos los avatares. Pero de pronto Korra sintió un calor agradable en su piel, era algo inevitablemente hermoso, un sentimiento de calma y de quietud. Había estado muy molesta pero de pronto, lo unico que pudo sentir fue... paz. Korra voltea y ve a Mako tocándole el brazo con una mirada valiente y firme. Aunque se encontraba aún en estado avatar pudo verlo y sentirlo-

\- Korra, déjala ir... tú no eres así...

De pronto Korra suspira profundamente cerrando sus ojos y saliendo del estado avatar, entonces Mako la abraza fuertemente mientras ambos bajaban hacia el suelo.

\- NO.. NOOOO! -gritaba Irish desquiciada- DEBES MATARME... MÁTAME Y MÓFATE CON EL PUEBLO PARA QUE NOMBREN A OTRA AVATAR MEJOR QUE TÚ... AAARRRGGGHHH!

\- Matarte sería tenerte compasión -dijo Korra- tu destino será mucho peor!

En ese momento aparecen Bolin, Tenzin, Asami y Lin corriendo hacia los chicos...

\- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Tenzin y Korra asiente- ¡Gracias a Dios!

\- ¿Dónde está Irish? -pregunta Lin y Mako señala hacia la gran grieta en la tierra. Entonces Lin usa la tierra control para sacarla de allí mientras Bolin traía sobre sus hombros un pesado sarcófago de metal y lo ponía en el suelo-

\- Pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrada aquí! -dictaminó Lin-

\- NO... NO PUEDEN HACERME ESO... DEJENME LIBRE... los maldigo.. LOS MALDIGOOOO! -fue lo último que gritó antes que de una patada Lin cerrara la puerta del sarcófago y encerrara de una vez y para siempre a la falsa avatar que tanto daño hubo causado...

Korra abrazó a Mako fuertemente mientras una lágrima se le salía en ese instante...

\- Gracias Mako... no sé qué haría sin ti.. -el maestro fuego le toma el rostro con cariño a la morena ojiazul y dice-

\- Oye, esto lo hicimos juntos... yo tampoco podría haberlo hecho sin ti -dijo con los ojos brillosos, entonces Korra sonríe enamorada no pudiendo contener la felicidad y robándole un rico prolongado beso a Mako este primero se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar y tomó la cintura de su chica mientras sus labios seguían rozándose. Entonces el beso terminó y la ojos azules mira a Mako enamorada y exclama-

\- Te amo..

\- Yo más a ti...! -dice Mako a lo que se abrazan nuevamente-

\- Awwww -decía Asami conmovida-

\- VIVA CIUDAD REPÚBLICA! -gritó Bolin emocionado a lo que todos unieron sus voces diciendo la misma frase, a lo que todos comenzaron a reir-

* * *

**Días despúes...**

* * *

La entrada de la estación de policías estaba abarrotada de personas felices que escuchaban finalmente a la verdadera jefa Lin Beifong pararse frente al podio y hablar al pueblo..

\- Es un orgullo informarle a todos que oficialmente ha terminado de reconstruirse nuestra bella ciudad... además se han hecho nuevos edificios especializados para la enseñanza de todo aquel que quiera dominar su elemento, también hemos construido arenas para la práctica... NADIE JAMÁS VOLVERÁ A DAÑAR NUESTRA CIUDAD...!

La gente aplaude feliz y aclaman a Lin mientras ella se bajaba de aquel podio y se acercaba a saludar a la gente y ayudarla con cuales fueran sus peticiones.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako y Korra caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa cerca de la costa. Korra llevaba un vestido blanco casi transparente que flasheaba su escultural figura y un pequeño bikini azul ajustado a su cuerpo, mientras que Mako solamente llevaba un bañador azul y mostraba orgulloso su increíble torso, con grandes pectorales, brazos fuertes y abdominales esculpidos. Korra ríe feliz al oír a los lejos a la gente gritar emocionada en la plaza del pueblo frente a la central policial...

\- Todos están muy felices -decía Korra con ojos esperanzadores. Mako se voltea para verla a los ojos mientras decía-

\- Empezando por mí -entonces el maestro fuego toma la delantera y roba un lindo beso a su chica, esta vez era él quien daba el golpe, lo cual ella disfrutó mucho. Sus labios se despegaron segundos después pero ya Korra estaba derretidita-

\- ¿Sabes? hay algo que aún no te he contado -expresó Korra-

\- La noche, antes de que todo este desastre con Irish comenzara, yo escapé y pasé toda la noche escribiendo en un diario que tengo debajo de la estatua de Aang, conversé con él y él me ayudó a darme cuenta de muchas cosas que no tenía muy esclarecidas-

\- ¿Cuáles fueron esas cosas?

\- Qué dejarte ir fue el mayor error de mi vida... que no importa si peleamos cada cinco minutos, y que nunca volveré a dejar que te alejes de mi...

\- Bien -dijo Mako enamorado- porque no quiero que lo hagas... -se abrazan y Korra ve la hermosa costa que rodeaba a la ciudad y al horizonte-

\- ¡Qué hermoso atardecer!

Mako voltea y ve impresionado un hermoso crepúsculo naranja en el cielo, las nubes estaban despejadas y el sol ocultándose sobre el agua se enrojecía creando un hermoso vórtice de color. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida... Con una sonrisa y una idea en su cabeza Korra jaló la mano de Mako mientras decía...

\- Ven.. Quiero mostrarte algo...

\- Oye ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó extrañado al ver que ella lo llevaba justo a la orilla de la playa con rumbo hacia adentro-

\- Confía en mi -decía mientras ambos entraban al agua y recorrían un buen trecho hasta que el agua les llegara a la cintura. Entonces el confundido maestro fuego comienza a delirar cuando Korra, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos le decía-

\- No podemos desperdiciar un paisaje tan hermoso... quiero que me beses.. Cómo nunca antes...

\- Es lo que quieres? -Korra pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de Mako acercándose hacia su rostro mientras decía susurrante-

\- Con locura!

Dicho esto Mako acercó lentamente sus labios hacia los de Korra y cariñosamente la besó de forma tiera y prolongada, por primera vez, Mako llegó más lejos y sacó su lengua metiéndola dentro de la de Korra, lo cual la elevó mucho y contraatacó acariciando su lengua a la de él. La excitación del momento era tal que mientras aún no dejaban de besarse, Korra inconscientemente comenzó a ejercer poder sobre el agua el cual formando un lento remolino comenzó a envolverlos y a elevarlos por los aires mientras aún seguían besándose. Aquel remolino los subió a las alturas mientras con aquel beso sellaban su amor en esa preciosa puesta de sol, nada podía ser más perfecto que eso. Muerta de amor por Mako y con su corazón palpitante, Korra hubiera deseado tener su cuadernito para escribir lo que sentía, pero al no tenerlo en ese momento decidió pensar en voz alta lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento...

_"Querido Diario... Estoy Feliz!"_

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Eso Espero!**

**Al final del día un final feliz no le cae mal a nadie ¿verdad? jejeje gracias por leer estos humildes 11 capítulos, estoy feliz de haber recibido tanto apoyo.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a Jrosass y a MtezPS por leer y dejarme sus reviews y a todos aquellos que se pasaron por el fic, y lo leyeron sin comentar, no importa, lo aprecio :).**

**Debo admitir que me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia, me encanta LOK y siempre me encantará, es una de mis series favoritas, así que fue una pasada realizar esta historia. Tanto así que les tengo una sorpesa.**

**He decidido continuar el fic... (SIIIIIII) y le haré una segunda temporada, libro o como quieran llamarlo jejeje, ya tengo algunas ideas rondándome por la cabeza y una de esas es el nombre: Los Diarios de Korra 2: Evolución! ¿Les gusta?**

**Espero les haya gustado la noticia. En este momento la serie está en pre-producción jejeje ok no, y la publicaré tan pronto como pueda... Una vez más, gracias por leer... Nos vemos más adelante por el camino de la vida... BYE! :)**


End file.
